Shattered part 2 to Destined to meet
by SuMm3r-NiGhTss
Summary: SEQUEL DTM,5 years later, Sasuke moves to America for some business work, but only to find Sakura which he thought was dead, happy ending? no, he's engaged and truly in love, What about Sakura? She had lost her memories. Who will he choose? SASSAK R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Shattered – The second part of Destined to meet**

**Authors note : Hey readers! Sorry for the long wait, I know you guys have been waiting…oh geez it's been like a month eh? Well today's the day…I'm hoping to get a lot of reviews… like you guys did for my Destined to meet II, I'd be super happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A new person**

In America, California: 

_Beep beep_

_SMACK_

"Stupid alarm clock, I'm awake…Naruto…I hate you for buying this damn alarm clock!" Green eyes lit up, big green orbs, almost like jades. Pale arms pushing her body up, a nice slim body, perfect fit for every guy. As she walked to her washroom she faces herself in the mirror, pink hair. Her hair was up to her back, long and healthy. She smiled to herself.

"Ah time for school" The girl smiled, with her gorgeous smile. She took a sip of tap water and spat it out; she inserted the tooth brush into her mouth and started to brush it.

She spat the substance out and looked at herself once again, smiling to herself to see how clean her teeth were. With that she hit the showers, and then did her hair.

The beautiful pink haired stepped out of the washroom, wearing leggings and a doll dress that was pink also, on her waist she let a wide black belt wrap her waist, making it look like she was wearing a two piece. She also wore high boots with a point in the front. Her hair had curly like goldy locks'. (I hope you guys know how she looked…NICE)

She was then walking to her other friend's room to get him to wake up.

"hey, Naruto wake up" She said lightly shaking him…no looked at the clock…Damn…she was going to be late for school, the professor is going to KILL her!

"NARUTO WAKE UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE DUMMY!" Pink haired girl shaking her friend yelled, she couldn't take it anymore…she took ice cubes and ran it down the back of Naruto's shirt.

His eyes shot up and danced around the apartment while the beautiful university student stared and laughed…

"hehe that's what you get for not waking up!"

"Ne sakura chan, that was harsh" Naruto said, he had blond hair, and sea blue eyes, built and tall. Yeah sakura was alive…

"humph! Don't even talk about harsh; you get me late every freaking day Naruto! I get detentions" Sakura frowned, Naruto sighed and quickly change or else the pink haired girl will wring his neck and murder him and probably eat him for dinner…?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto stepped out of the washroom, in front of him was sakura waiting impatiently. Naruto wore a white shirt, half way buttoned and baggy black jeans; hair was left messy and spiky the new style.

"Finally!" Sakura said

"Alright lets go" Naruto said

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sakura!" Tina waved at her and hugged Sakura, and then gave Sakura a peck on the cheek.

"Tina! How was your weekend...you know with your new guy"

"Glad you asked I had fun, you?" Tina asked, she had blond hair and she was Spanish

"um, me and naruto went out to some party that Naruto's friend had and I had fun…"

"That's great! Speaking of it, where's Naruto?"

"oh, the loser went somewhere, I guess searching for some hot girl?"

"I thought he was still with his girlfriend" Tina asked

"ah who know, aright lets go to class"

"okay"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chattering in the classroom

"Alright class, settle down this isn't high school, it's a University, I can just not teach you…" The professor said, but as soon as he said that there was dead silence, I mean if he left and didn't teach the students would be screwed over.

"Okay class, I will assign you a job which you will be following for 4 weeks, you will then have an assignment, which is to write an essay and tell me what you have learned" Mr. Lee said.

"An assignment already?" Sakura whispered to her friend Michelle who was beside her.

"This means that you don't need to go to school for that period of time, but everyday you will be writing a journal, for this week you will have the responsibility to find your location to work, and meet your boss and learn what you have to do. Next week will be your official working period. After this you will be writing 3 essays on how it has affected you, what you learned and will you pick this path to learn." The professor explained, while sakura felt as if she wanted to scream and jump out of the window…so much damn work!

"Alright, I'll be handing them to you right now, open the envelope and there you will know what job you will be working for, I didn't just randomly pick your job, theses were the results from the test I gave you last week, and these jobs are your resulting job, that would most likely match you."

He started to give them out, soon he handed it out, and students were discussing about what they had.

"Hey, sakura what did you get?" Michelle asked her

Sakura hid her's and looked over to the sheet micelle was holding

"What do you have?"

"But I asked you first"

"So…"

"Shut up sakura!"

"Fine! I have to go to the uchiha company"

"Oh my god! That's great sakura! Why do you look so upset then?"

"Well naruto doesn't exactly like it I don't know why…like whenever its on television, he'd turn off the TV or the news paper he'd throw it….I don't know why"

"Oh that sucks…so what are you going to do? Switch it?"

"Hell no! This is a good opportunity to learn, so I just won't tell him"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…what's wrong…it can't be that bad if he found out one day… I hope" As you can tell sakura didn't have any affect on the work Uchiha, well that's because she had forgotten her memory… Like mentioned in the Destined to meet 2 previews.

"So how are you going to get a ride the and look for the damn company?" Michelle asked, very concerned for Sakura

"Will you calm yourself? Don't worry, I got my ways" Sakura smiled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Japan, Tokyo…

A tall man, mature looking was standing in front of his private jet. He was wearing a black suit; he was a young looking man that was already a CEO. He had black orbs and black hair. His hair was spiked up naturally…His emotions were still cold, but less of that Player attitude he had. He had found the right person, after 'that' incident.

"Sasuke kun, don't forget to call me when you're there" A girl with black hair said, she was beautiful, innocent….Sweet

The spiky black haired man smiled, a real smiled and kissed his Fiancé's forehead

"Don't worry, I'll call you…if I didn't I'd miss you" She blushed, he smirked and hugged her

"Be safe!" She cried… he wiped her tears off with his thumb and walked to the private jet.

He turned back once again and waved to his soon to be wife.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"took you long enough Sasuke" Shikamaru said, he was a grown up now, still thinking things are troublesome…but not as much, Ino sat beside Shikamaru her soon to be husband.

"hn." Sasuke took a seat and poured him self some red wine, sitting there himself staring outside the window, engines didn't start yet.

Ino smiled she remembered when he was so hurt it was hard for everyone after the 'Sakura' incident, sasuke was even colder he'd beat the shit out of everyone in his way, after that he became colder than ever, he talked to no one…he left his friends he became the utmost scariest person in the school, he'd hurt every girl he saw, he'd play them, cheat on them and cared less. He tried hiding pain it wasn't any help.

Until that day,

He met a new girl, Annie she had long black hair sweet. The first time he met her she hated him, for being so jerky…how they met? Well she worked as a waitress, and what happened? She accidentally poured slush on him, he was pissed but the words he called her pissed her off, she swore and smacked him. The first to smack him…soon, they began to talk more…and soon they were boyfriend and girlfriend. And soon they became engaged after Sasuke turned into the CEO. The ice Sakura had melted rebuilt into something colder, but this girl had finally reached him too.

Soon he became the same Sasuke as before; more mature…he was faithful to Annie…everyone called Annie the lucky star. She was engaged to the heartthrob of the world, she was happy and so was he, but somewhere in his heart had an empty space, the whole group had an empty space, they would try their best to be happy, but somehow it's different.

"Some reason I have a weird feeling about this trip, something weird and just shocking" tenten said to her soon to be husband, Neji.

Neji staring out of the window looked at the hazel eyes "who knows, let's hope it'll turn out to be something good" Neji spoke

"…right" Tenten said softly soon everyone was quiet just because it's been a few years since the accident occurred; none of them would really laugh or be happy. They all grew mature, no more stupid joke and in their hearts they'll always remember her, and they would all have hope in searching for Naruto.

It was soon quiet as the engine started they soon were up in the air, in the clouds.

sniff sniff

"Ino, what's wrong why are you crying all of the sudden?" Shikamaru said in a worried tone, Tenten and Hinata walked over and asked what's wrong too.

Ino looked at them, it was quiet and she smiled.

"I'm happy…" Ino said to them

They all gave her a confused look.

"I'm happy because right now I feel so close to Sakura, I feel like she's here, giving us a visit" Ino said looking out the window, it was full of clouds almost like heaven.

The whole group froze, Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Hinata, and the last person Sasuke, he froze a bit and looked outside, realizing the clouds floating easily he looked for a minute and closed the blinds for the window he was beside. It was too much pain.

Tenten and Hinata looked outside also, from inside the plane the clouds moving nicely

"You're right I feel like I'm close to her right now, Sakura we're visiting you" Tenten said and smiled…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pink haired girl waited outside of the University, looking at her watch getting impatient..

"Naruto! What took you so long?! I've been waiting for hours!" Sakura said when he finally reached, he gave a sleek grin.

"Sorry Sakura, I was having a bit of lecture for talking during class" Naruto said laughing nervously.

"Come one let's go out and eat I'm hungry" Sakura said to Naruto, holding his hand and ran to the plaza in front of them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"ah it's so nice and warm in here! I love it!" Sakura said holding her steaming cup of tea in her pair of hands.

Naruto smiled at Sakura he was happy that Sakura was a cheerful person now, no more crying about _that _person… She was cheerful again and stronger…

"don't smile at me randomly loser it scares the shit out of me!" Sakura said waving her hand in front of Naruto.

"hehe fine, what do you want to eat?" Naruto asked looking at the menu

"um, I think I'm just getting a plate of lasagna you?" Sakura asked looking at a body figure holding

" I guess I'll get the same" Naruto said

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"GOD I'M SO FULL URGGH" Sakura said now complaining that she ate too much.

"Your fault Haruno Sakura" Naruto said pointing a finger like he was saying a fact, sakura just rolled her eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were inside the apartment and 11:30 pm already, Naruto turned on the television, and Sakura sitting beside him…

'It is said that Uchiha Sasuke, CEO of -…" Sakura didn't even get to see the CEO's face and it was already cut off, the channel was cut off to something else. Sakura could swear she saw Naruto stiffen up a bit, she really didn't understand why.

"Ne, Naruto why'd you switching the channel so quickly?"

"He-he there's um some show I really wanted to watch really bad so I wanted to you know switch the channel"

"You're lying, I know you are…if that's true then why'd you hesitate?" Sakura trying to get some information..

"Alright fine fine! I'm just so jealous of him, he's so hot and like you might ditch me for him…" Naruto said obviously lying, what a lame excuse…but it seem like sakura fell for it.

"oh you're such a loser Naruto!" Sakura said laughing, soon Naruto laughed too.

It was then quiet for a second…

"ne, Naruto…how was I in the passed? I'm always wondering" Sakura asked, those words got Naruto to freeze and hesitate a bit.

"Naruto?"

"Hm…how should I say this…well you were a good girl and more hm…quiet then now" Sakura gave an angry look and Naruto laughed.

"Where did I used to live?" Sakura asked

"Japan"

"Really?! I've always wanted to go there and visit but I used to live there?! Wow I'm RAD! How'd I know you?"

"ne sakura chan…why are you all of the sudden asking me these questions?"

"I don't know I just want to ask…I'm always wondering and never asking so I guess today will be the day I find out right?"

"Yea…well I knew you when you were in America, and we planned to move to Japan with others, and we did…we were like brothers and sisters"

"Just like now Naruto?"

"Yeah I guess you can say that…"

"Ne…naruto…." Sakura looked down not wanting to ask

"What is it?"

"Did I love someone a lot?" Sakura asked looking into Naruto's eyes.

He was shocked and surprised she'd ask that…he knew this day would happen.

"…well a lot of guys would ask you out, but you'd just turn them down, so no you really didn't truly like anyone"

"oh…wow, I had such a boring life…"

"it's alright"

Naruto looked at Sakura, but she was already fast asleep that damn quick! He got up and carried her to her bed and tucked her in…

_How much longer will I last until she finds out? _

With that he left her room and got ready for bed also.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: R&R PLEASE! I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW HOW YOU GUYS FEEL ABOUT IT.


	2. Confusions

**Shattered**

**Author's Note: Well here is the next chapter hope you like it ) oh and thanks for all the Reviews**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and would not like to own it, it'll cause to much trouble**

**Last time on Shattered:**

"…well a lot of guys would ask you out, but you'd just turn them down, so no you really didn't truly like anyone"

"Oh…wow, I had such a boring life…"

"It's alright"

Naruto looked at Sakura, but she was already fast asleep that damn quick! He got up and carried her to her bed and tucked her in…

_How much longer will I last until she finds out? _

With that he left her room and got ready for bed also.

**Finding that place**

"Naruto I'm hungry let's go out and eat! You cook badly" Sakura said pouting to Naruto while he sweat drop because Sakura commented on his _bad _cooking.

"You're going to get me broke Sakura chan" Naruto said crying anime style

"Your problem, you wouldn't let me cook, and I don't want to eat your nasty ramen, you always get it burnt" Sakura said complaining

"Last time I remembered you actually enjoyed it" Naruto said pointing out a fact

"oh puh-lease, I was just trying to be nice, now hurry up and lets go out and eat please?!" Sakura said lying on the couch watching television like some lazy pig, well pretty pig

"fine, I'll go change first then" Naruto said giving in

"alright I'll be waiting out here, oh yeah I forgot I'm not going to be home later" Sakura said while switching the channels, with that Naruto stepped out of the washroom topless and stared at her.

"why?" he asked a simple question

"well cause I have to go out with my friends" She lied, the truth was that today she was going to have to search for this damn Uchiha Company, she wanted a lot of experience and she wanted to see this Uchiha Company and person that Naruto seems to hate so much.

"oh, who are u going with? Michelle?" Naruto asked now walking back into the washroom

"yeah…" Sakura said

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"so where do you want to eat?" Naruto asked, eyes on the road, while sakura was wearing Chanel sun glasses and her hair tied back up high into a pony tail.

"Um…pickle Barrel?" Sakura said, she was wearing a summer dress since it was all sunny today

"Pickle barrel in the morning? Are you sure they even sell breakfast there" Naruto asked while one arm leaning on the car door of his Ferrari convertible while wearing a black un buttoned shirt with a white t-shirt inside. Yeah, you'd think he's poor but nah, he's rich, not REALLY rich but rich.

"Yeah duh, they have the best break fast food there" Sakura said rolling her eyes under her shades.

"Aright, pickle barrel it is" Naruto said now turning left to head to the pickle barrel direction.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hi can I get you order?" the man asked

"Tea and my original" Sakura said and smiled while Naruto gave her a look

"And you sir?"

"Same as her" The man nodded and walked away

"what the hell does original mean?" Naruto asked

"well duh, I obviously go here a lot so they know what my original is" Sakura explained like it was the most simplest thing ever.

"since when did you go here?"

"um, since all you did was get laid and I'd go out with my friends"

"…"

"…?!"

"!?!?!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wow Sasuke nice damn mansion" Tenten said and looked outside

"hn." Yeah they finally have arrived to California already

"Oi, Sasuke, want to go hit the clubs with us tonight?" Neji asked while unpacking his stuff into a closet

"Are you kidding me? We just arrive and it's early in the morning and you're thinking about going to a club?!" Tenten said with her furious voice while Neji was hiding under the table about right now.

"How about we go to a restaurant now?" Ino considered while sitting on shikamaru and hugging his neck

"Yeah we can try that Pickle Barrel restaurant I heard its good" Hinata said

"Yeah, let's go there!" Ino said excitedly

"HN. I have a business meeting today" Sasuke said emotionlessly

"What? But it's only your first day" Ino said a bit upset

"HN. Well I have to be leaving in ten minutes" Sasuke replied

Hinata sighed "how about we go to the pickle barrel another time? Today we'll just eat at home, me, ino and tenten can cook then" Hinata suggested

"Hey, who said I'd cook?" Ino said a bit mad

"Ino! Let's be fair, Sasuke is letting us stay in his house so we can't just ditch him and go to some nice restaurant with out him" Tenten said

"Fine!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Alright just drop me here" Sakura said, looking out the window

"Alright, call me when you get back from hanging out with your friends" Naruto said

"Yeah yeah what ever old geezer." Sakura said and closed the door, while Naruto was going crazy inside the car like some maniac because Sakura called him a geezer, no not only geezer but an OLD geezer.

Sakura waited for Naruto to leave, after that she took action. Sakura pulled out her assignment sheet which has the address of this company, some weird address.

She ran to the street, spreader her left arm as a signal for a taxi. A yellow cab stopped by her, she opened the door and handed him the sheet.

"Excuse me sir can you please drive me to this place?" She asked

"Sure thing, you know you look awfully young to work at such a high class place" The taxi driver commented, sakura smiled.

"Ya, I wish I worked there, I'm just a student from university working there as my assignment"

"oh then I'm pretty sure you're going to get great experience, my nephew works there, and he had to take a lot of hard courses to work there, and it took many years" He said while eyes were still on the road.

"Yeah I heard, hopefully I'll get a job high class as this one"

"Oh don't worry, a bright girl like you would probably get the job" He chuckled, Sakura also laughed.

"aw thank you, I wish" She smiled again

"oh, we're here already" The man said, sakura looked outside from the window, her eyes wide open while her head had to bend a lot just to see the very top of the main company.

"wow, it's huge!" Sakura said

"yeah I know, well if you need help in there just ask for Yuki my nephew"

"oh, thanks a lot that would be big help" Sakura said and smiled

"oh no problem, just say you met me, Joe, he'll know who you're talking about"

"um okay, thanks a lot" Sakura said while opening the door, and about to go out

"oh wait, miss, I'm not trying to scare you or anything, but try your best to not get stuck with the boss or mess with him, I heard he's a real strict one." The man said, sakura sighed and fell anime style. The man sweat dropped

'I knew I shouldn't have told her' he said to himself

"okay good luck miss" He said and waved

"oh by the way my names Sakura" Sakura smiled and shut the door and waved at him, he smiled

'what a sweet child, I wish there were more people like her these days' he said referring to how many bad kids there are now in this generation as he drove off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**flash back**

"well it seems that Uchiha Sasuke, CEO of the Uchiha company will be arriving to California tonight or tomorrow"

**end flash back**

Naruto's eyes were on the road, but his mind was else where

_So Teme's going to be here…_he thought to himself

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura stood in front of the very tall building and she continued to stare, looking up gulping her saliva down her throat.

She held the piece of paper and stared at it, then to the company…

_Come on Sakura be brave! BANZAI! _She thought to herself

"Sakura you can do it!" She said to herself, step by step she was walking to the building.

Floors made out of marble, lights were from chandeliers, there were comfortable seats and even a nice big lovely water fountain, and this was just the lounge.

Soon she found herself in front of a lady around the age of her late 30s. The woman smiled behind the desk of hers.

"Hi, may I help you?" She asked nicely and politely.

"oh yeah, I'm a student from University of California and I had an assignment which has to do with this company" Sakura said

"oh, you must be that student! Great, I'll give a message to the CEO and send you in" the woman smiled at her again.

Sakura also smiled and waited as she watch the woman pick up the phone and waited, she nodded on the phone and hung up.

"oh, I'm very sorry unfortunately he's out right now, but you can wait, I think he'll be arriving soon" The woman said politely

"oh, no it's okay, I was just coming here to make sure and all, besides my project starts the day after tomorrow so it's a-okay" Sakura said and laughed a bit, as the woman also laughed a bit.

"so I guess I'll be seeing you the day after tomorrow miss..?" The woman waiting for Sakura to say her name

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno" Sakura said and smiled, as she walked away from the main big desk.

While Sakura was walking out on her way, men with black suits were walking in a orderly fashion, one in particular was walking in the middle, and in front of them all.

Sakura wasn't really paying attention because on her mind right now was what if Naruto had caught her going to this Uchiha Company? She didn't even understand why he hated this place so much, everything seemed perfect.

_Oh geez this naruto always being weird sometimes I don't ge- _her thoughts were cut off when she bumped into someone.

She looked up, only to meet onyx eyes.

The middle man who she bumped into stared at here, like she was some alien or something, Sakrua felt a bit weird, but continued to stare, for a minute it felt like a very serious staring contest match. Unfortunately Sakura killed the game, you can say she lost, because she looked away, I mean this person kept on staring at her in some unbelievable way.

"um, I'm really sorry it was my mistake for bumping into you" Sakura said and turned around to walk away.

He didn't understand what was happening…was this a dream? He didn't understand, he felt lost, he never believed in those supernatural things or unbelievable things because they were…well unbelievable…so what was happening?

The girl he bumped into looked like her, what was happening?

Sakura slowly walked away, but a hand gripped onto hers and pulled her into an embrace. She's got to admit, he smelt good, but she was shocked…what was happening?

"Sakura…Sakura…." The man said and hugged her tightly, not wanting her to run away

She was so confused she couldn't understand, first day of going to the Uchiha Company and already it's weird…really weird.

The Uchiha Sasuke was the pushed, coldly…the hug was gone, in stead a petite girl stared at him piercing his eyes, she gave a confused and lost look

"I'm sorry mister, but I think you got the wrong person" Sakura said and turned away and ran as fast as she could.

The men surrounding Sasuke was a bit confused also, Uchiha Sasuke would never hug random people like that, and they have never seen Sasuke's expression that way…

Sasuke stood there for a second, what was happening, he was shocked…he was upset, he hated himself, he couldn't understand what was happening until he snapped back to reality…

He pushed the men surrounding him in black suits and ran out the company also, looking for the pink haired girl…he spotted her, going in the bus, he yells her name…"SAKURA!" she heard it but she walks into the bus and stares…

Sasuke didn't give up, he couldn't give up, he lost her once, and not again… he ran, and ran…he followed the bus… He bangs on the window, of the driving bus.

"Sakura!" He yells while banging on the window of the bus, Sakura was there staring at him, but she stared, she did nothing but stared, she felt uncomfortable that some stranger was smacking the damn window and calling out her window…who was he? People in the bus were staring at him and also her…they didn't get the situation, she didn't get the situation also. _Maybe I look like his ex or something…_ sakura thought to herself and tried her best to not pay attention to him.

But soon the bus drove to fast, he lost contact with the window of the bus and soon was kneeling on the sidewalk, looking at the bus drive away…Sakura inside the bus turned around to see him kneeling on the ground.

He stood there and looked, he was upset in himself, he let _her_ go again…

Soon the group of men came to Sasuke, and asked him if he was okay, instead he stood silent.

He slowly walked back to the company, quitting all his meeting and went into his limousine, to understand what was happening.

He really couldn't understand this world anymore, for once he felt like a new born kid again having many questions unanswered and left him very confused.

It had to _be her, _but she's dead…he didn't understand, the girl whom he knew, or thought was dean was standing in front of him…there couldn't be a mistake because it looked exactly like her, the beauty and the innocence…but why? Why would she push him away?

She was dead, that's why he moved on, so why was she there in front of him before?

He rubbed his temple and drank a glass of red wine in the limousine while thinking…he felt like crying! It's been years since he's got to be so near her, it's been so long since he's got to hug her they way he did today…the hug, the looks, the eyes the feeling, it all felt the same as years ago…it just has to be her.

He kept on thinking…but he couldn't jump into any conclusions…he felt stupid again, when ever he made mistakes on her…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sasuke! You're back early…" Shikamaru said, but Shikamaru soon gave him a look

"Oi, Sasuke what wrong, you don't seem like you…what's the problem?" Shikamaru asked…

Sasuke said nothing but walking to the dinner table and just sat there, they all noticed now, he totally looked different from when he left the house and came back to the house.

It was **_that _**expression, the expression he hasn't showed for years… the one he had when the incident happened.

They all sat and stared at Sasuke…

"Sasuke…that look, what happened? Did something happen to Annie?" Ino asked in a concerning voice

He said nothing for a bit and just stared down…but soon he spoke

"Sakura…" Those words stunned the group

"w-what?" Ino asked stuttering now…

"I …Sakura…she's…I saw her…and I …. Sakura…" He couldn't even make a sentence out of her name, but the whole group quieted down and gave a shocking look at Sasuke and Stared at him…

CLIFFY HUH?! THEN REVIEW!

**Authors note: R&R please!**


	3. Illusionsss

**Shattered**

**Author's note: Well here's the next chapter, sorry for always updating late, I mean I have school, and I update three different stories…!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I appreciate the creator of Naruto, his story plot is A.M.A.Z.I.N.G**

**Last time on Shattered: **

They all sat and stared at Sasuke…

"Sasuke…that look, what happened? Did something happen to Annie?" Ino asked in a concerning voice

He said nothing for a bit and just stared down…but soon he spoke

"Sakura…" Those words stunned the group

"w-what?" Ino asked stuttering now…

"I …Sakura…she's…I saw her…and I …. Sakura…" He couldn't even make a sentence out of her name, but the whole group quieted down and gave a shocking look at Sasuke and Stared at him…

**Illusions**

"Sasuke…you know that's impossible" Neji said calmly, but also worried.

"Maybe because you met her in this country you thought you saw her" Ino said sitting beside Shikamaru.

"I knew this would be a bad idea…coming to United States" Hinata said looking down with a worried look.

"it can't be an illusion…she was…right there…in front of me, I even grabbed her…she was real…but she pushed me away and said she didn't know me…i…I don't understand" Sasuke said it felt as he was a 5 year old hiding from a monster, Uchiha Sasuke with this face.

"Sasuke…you know that Sakura would never push you off like that…you know how she is…maybe you grabbed the wrong person…" Ino said giving a good explanation.

"well I don't understand why would the person have pink hair and green eyes, you know there aren't as much people that look like her…" Sasuke said trying to prove to his true friends that he did see Sakura.

"maybe, you just saw some random person and hallucinated Sakura, it's possible." Ino said, she learned everything about the brain, she was becoming a doctor, a specialist…a brain doctor.

"so now your fucking all telling me I'm a psycho bitch?" He asked, in a serious tone, they all flinched as his look, it was that look he had all the time before he met Sakura.

"no…she wasn't trying to say your psycho…she's saying it was probably the wrong person…you missed her…why don't you admit it?!" Shikamaru said, also defending his fiancé.

"Sasuke I think you should take a rest, it's to much for you…why don't you go upstairs and rest?" Tenten said trying to comfort Sasuke who was definitely confused.

Sasuke was frustrated maybe he did hallucinate…but it's been long since that happened, he hated this…

With out a word he stood up and walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs not saying a word to anyone…The group all gave stares to each other with a worried look, soon they heard the door slam super loud…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura, she was home in her apartment, leaning on the front door slowly sliding down to the floor and held her held as she looked down, why was everything such a mess?

Who was this guy? Why would he hug her and chase her down like that? _Maybe he's mistaken me for someone else…poor guy…_she thought to herself, unaware he was the CEO till since he looked around her age.

She took a deep breath, opened the bright green eyes and tried to smile, she got up and fixed herself, into the person she was usually; a cheerful happy hyper girl.

She walked into her room, and changed only to hear the door open, so she quickly changed knowing it was Naruto she wanted to greet him.

"Naruto!" Sakura said excitedly acting as if nothing has happened, anything weird or bad that would happen she would always hide it from him, she never wanted to get Naruto worried.

"Sakura, how was your hang out?" Naruto asked

"good! It was so fun!" Sakura lied

"really?" Naruto asked

"yeah"

"are you lying to me?" Naruto asked giving her the serious look, she stuttered a bit…but she lied again

"yeah I'm sure why?"

"because Michelle called me an hour ago telling me that she wanted to talk to you, and I asked her if she was hanging out with you and she said no…" Naruto said in a pissed tone…Sakura hesitated, but she was a good liar.

"oh I forgot to tell you, I ended up going with Jen, since I forgot to ask Michelle…" Sakura waited for a respond, scared to death she might get booked.

"oh, alright, I thought you were lying or something" it was successful, her lie was believable to her best friend, Naruto…

"Naruto I'm hungry, cook me something to eat" Sakura said and smiled

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "what happened to me cooking bad?" he asked

"well, I'm too tired to go outside, besides I like your special ramen" she lied again, she was scared to go out and find another weird psycho.

"alright…if you want…" Naruto said heading to the kitchen, as Sakura turned on the television and was watching Family guy. Lying on the couch and eyes were glues onto the screen laughing and cheering to herself at how much she loves stewie for being so hilarious.

What did she not notice? She didn't notice Naruto looking at her from the corner of his eyes…what was he thinking? He was thinking about when that day comes…what day? The day Sakura meets Sasuke, Naruto will lose his cover, everything will start to reveal…the truth…how will Sakura react? How will Sasuke react..? He knew, Naruto knew that hiding this big issue would be hard…

"Naruto hurry up! Come here, it's a new Family guy episode!" with her voice, his thoughts were cut off and he hesitated to answer.

"okay, I'll be there soon!" He said.

"come now! I'm not hungry just watch this with me!" Sakura said but then the phone rang.

"hello?" Sakura answered the phone

"hey! michelle, what's up?"

"nothing much just watching some TV"

"okay fine" Sakura said and covered the phone and screamed out, "NARUTO PHONE!" Sakura screamed to Naruto, many girls loved Naruto therefore they call for Naruto even her best friend Michelle as you can tell.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dark eyes on the ceiling thinking to himself, tossing and twisting, his mind was flooding with many things that then pissed him off.

But those frustration stopped when his phone rang of a giggle, it was Annie's own ring tone, in fact it was her giggle he recorded.

He stared at his Prada phone. It read his Fiancé's name…usually he'd answer and be glad to answer...what about this time? He only stared…hesitating to pick up the phone and answer…he felt guilty for thinking about the pink haired girl…it's like a mental affair.

He's made up his mind…he presses the pick up button.

"yo" His usually greeting

"_Sasuke kun! You got me all worried, why didn't you call?! I miss you so much!"_

Her voice…it slowly pushed the pink away from his mind, he smiled and thought of an excuse.

"gomen ne, Annie, I was just so busy with everything…I promise I'll call you everyday, to make it up to you when I come home from America when ever I do I'll have a lot of fun with you (if you got what I meant)"

"_Sasuke kun, you're making me blush" _

he smirks, she was cute he'd always cheer her up and she'd do the same for him.

"I love you" he said to her…there was silence, there was a sob…

"Annie?"

"_I'm…so lonely here, I need you Sasuke kun, I love you so much!"_

Sasuke smiled to himself and spoke again, "don't worry, hopefully this business thing will be done soon, besides who said I can't come visit you? I do have a private jet that can just come and visit you…"

"_Sasuke kun, I LOVE you!"_

he smiled again " I love you x infinity plus one" He said to her…

"_no, I love you x infinity plus another infinity" _

"alright, Annie…don't worry…but listen I promised Neji and them I'd go clubbing with them so I have to get ready, I'll call you later okay babe?" He asked

"_okay…but wait…don't cheat on me…" It strucked Sasuke…_

"why would you think I'd do that?"

"_Sasuke kun, you know you're the hottest in the world, and it's proven on the magazines…you're a chick magnet…how can I not get worried?!" She said in a concerned voice_

" how much times do I have to tell you Annie? The only person I love and care for will always be you…"

"_okay…I love you…"_

"I love you too, bye" With that Sasuke hung up and stared at mid air.

He thought to himself again, he pushes Sakura away from his mind, she's dead…it was an illusion he had…he pushed it all away and didn't care anymore. The only woman he care now is Annie, no one else…

He then gets ready, changed into a black buttoned shirt that was buttoned all the way leaving three buttons unbuttoned. Black pants with a silver necklace he always wore.

Going down the stairs he spots the couples, and hinata sitting in the living room all with worried looks, he acts as if he didn't notice it.

"what wrong, sitting here like we have no plans, neji weren't you the one who wanted to go clubbing?" The all look up, confused, a while ago Sasuke was all upset.

"What about-.." Hinata was cut off

"you guys were probably right I just probably had a stupid illusions, besides I don't even know why I even thought of her…she's dead" they stare at him, those words stabbed them…it was Sakura, they'd never forget her…he didn't have to phrase it in such a rude way.

But they had to ignore it, it was the only way to cheer Sasuke up, so they got ready.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Naruto? Where are you going?" Sakura asked looking at the dressed up Naruto.

"club"

"what? With who? And how come I can't go?" Sakura asked and also complained.

"I'm going with Michelle and some other people, and you can come if you want, I asked you before but you ignored me" Naruto said.

"well I was kind of watching something I was in to…goshers naruto common sense loser" Sakura said and rolled her eyes.

"alright just hurry up and get changed…" Naruto complained

"fine, just wait for like a half hour and I'll be done" Naruto sighed and agreed, as she goes in the washroom and does those girly stuff.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Done!" Sakura said happily, she was wearing a black halter tob and low rise jeans, something so plain yet perfect on her.

"finally!"

"hey, hey don't complain, you get me late every damn day for school, I miss the professor's lesson and it sucks!" Sakura complained Naruto rolled his eyes.

"remember what I told you, you have t-.." Naruto couldn't even finished the line because Sakura finished it off for him

"yeah I know I have to be good, watch my drink, no alcohol and drugs, im not dumb!" Sakura complained and Naruto smiled as both of them got out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lights beaming everywhere, music blasting out loud, hundreds of people dancing, Sakura linked an arm to Naruto as they both squeezed in the club trying to find Michelle.

Walking straight they spot a brown haired girl dancing to the rhythm, Sakura walks up to her and dances with her, oh don't think Sakura is an idiot for dancing because she is really good with dancing, with her moon walks and some crazy moves.

Sakura smiling and dancing with her girl friend as Naruto walks up after.

Sakura notices and winks at Michelle as she blushes and she walks off to her other friends sitting at the bar.

"Jessica! You're gorgeous!" Sakura said as she smiled at her friend sitting at the bar drinking some cock tail.

"Blossoms, oh my god, I've been trying to call you and tell you to come, what happened to your damn phone you weren't picking up!" Blossoms was Sakura's nick name Jessica gives her.

"sorry, stupid Naruto killed it when he was talking to Michelle" Sakura said, soon a guy wrapped an arm around Skaura, she looked back and smiled.

"Joe!" Sakura said as he smiled and hugged her, they were good friends well Sakura was just popular in her school knowing everyone and hyper and crazy.

"so whats up girls?" He asked, Sakura and Jessica smiled

"nothing much just hear to listen to the beats" Sakura said and winked, he smirked.

"Sakura your such a dork" he complained, Sakura thanked him because she was weird that way.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Did you get a spot reserved?" Neji asked

"don't worry, it's not like Japan, they won't notice me as much, they'll think I'm a look a like" Sasuke explained, Neji nodded.

The group walked into the club sitting at some table there was as Ino and Shikamaru already hit the floors dancing, and Sasuke was drinking while Neji and Tenten sat there with him. Hinata decided to take a look around this famous place.

Walking to the dance floor and observing everything, from the lights to the music, some guys tried to dance with her but she pushed them away, walking forward pushing the crowd yelling excuse me because the music was blasting.

As she pushed the crowd she stop mid air, in her mind it felt as if the music stopped, everything stopped except the scene in front of her.

She felt tears forming in her eyes, people dancing around her, pushing and shoving her, but she didn't care for all she cared was the scene in front of her. SO what was this scene?

It was naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, making out with some brown haired girl while dancing. How can this have happened?

For one thing, she thought she'll never get to see him, yet he was in front of her dancing.

For another, he was totally different, he was the dork, now he IS the player.

And for last, she wanted to hug him, but she was mad…mad at him…for being…such a…jerk! He runs off and now he finds another and ditches her, forgetting her like trash everything was gone!

She did what the original her would do, she looked down and said nothing…she turned around and walked back…no, my mistake she walked into the washroom, because that's where a girl would show her pain, to the mirror, to herself…

She runs in the washroom, catching Ino's eyes, she pushes her fiancé back for a bit and mumbles something in the beats, he nods as she walks into the washroom also.

Ino walks into the washroom, first scene she sees? It was some random girl vomiting in the toilet, another scene? there was a timid girl kneeling on the ground as if she had collapsed. What would a true friend do? Run and comfort their friend and that's what Ino did.

Ino places a hand on hinata's back and asked in a worried tone, "Hinata what the hell happened to you"

There was no answer, Hinata just sobbed

"Hinata tell me now, or I'm going to have to talk to Neji about this"

Still no answer, Ino gets ready to stand up, instead she feels her friend hug her waist not letting her go and cries more.

Ino was confused what the hell happened out there? Why would she cry all of the sudden?

"Hinata, don't scare me please tell me what the hell is going on!"

She still doesn't reply but she did continue to cry, she felt so much pain…as if someone had stabbed her hears millions of time that she couldn't even count!

"I – Ino!" She said with her sobs, Ino's eyes forms tears, hell she hated seeing her friends in pain.

"Hinata, whats wrong?! Who made you cry? I'll kick their ass for you!"

"Ino!"

Hinata said as she cried, ino hugged her tighter…

"okay hinata, I won't ask you about it I promise, you can tell me when you're ready…" she said since Hinata was non-stop crying. Both were sitting on the washroom floor, Hinata looking down at the ground while Ino comfort her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Want to dance?" An American girl asked Sasuke, he shook hit head, she was disappointed but walked away. He sat there a bit but decided he needed to walk around a bit. He felt a bit drunk, so he informed Neji and Tenten he was walking a bit, they agreed and let him go.

Walking through the music and girls trying to dance with him while he walks, but it was okay, because he ends up leaving them and continues to walk to wherever he wanted to go.

The music beats were loud as he spots something pink, his heart stops for a second, as he sees a pink haired girl, it was Sakura…Talking and laughing with two teens…He stares but then he gets cut off by Neji. He stares at neji, as Neji gives him a signal to head home soon since Hinata wasn't feeling good.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come one joe! Let's go dance!" Sakura said as she pulled him to the dance floor"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Before he walked towards Neji he looks at the bar he just spotted pink, but it was nowhere found, he rubs his temples and blames his alcoholic drinks for the "illusions".

Maybe going to the club wasn't good at all, Sasuke was having memories of Sakura again, while Hinata had continuously puked at night that they headed to the emergency room just to be on the safe side. Her faced remained wet but not a word of what she witnessed came out of her mouth.

Want to read more? Tired of waiting, well on your mean time read my new story Her Stolen voice box and R&R and then my other story, a love story to cherish also R&R!

**Author's note: **R&R please! Remember read my other stories.


	4. Wrong person

**Shattered**

**Author's note: Hey sorry for the long update, I work now too! So I might have a writers block…NAH I'll always try my best to update for you guys**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….GET OVER IT…DON'T TRY TO SUE PPL MANS**

**Last time on Shattered:**

Before he walked towards Neji he looks at the bar he just spotted pink, but it was nowhere found, he rubs his temples and blames his alcoholic drinks for the "illusions".

Maybe going to the club wasn't good at all, Sasuke was having memories of Sakura again, while Hinata had continuously puked at night that they headed to the emergency room just to be on the safe side. Her faced remained wet but not a word of what she witnessed came out of her mouth.

**Unbelievable**

"Hey, Hey you you I don't like your girlfriend, no way, no way I think you need a new one!" Sakura sang to her friend Michelle while in the detention room because stupid Naruto got her late.

She sings the song girlfriend by Avril Lavigne on her iPod as she doodles on her sheet of paper.

Michelle pulls out one of her ear phone and stares at Sakura as she still sings but realizes after. Yeah slow and delayed reaction.

"Yes?" Sakura asked

"Um, you're so carefree, I heard Uchiha Sasuke, CEO is tough for someone late like you! Even though he's hot" Michelle said

"Well it's not my fault, Naruto got me late! Don't worry about it! I'll try and explain!" Sakura said and winked to her friend as she inserts her ear phones in her ears and starts singing that song again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

4:00

"where the student that's supposed to be here? She's late…an hour late" Sasuke said in a grumpy mood

"I'm sorry Sir I don't know where she is I tried calling her but her phone is off" the secretary said a bit scared of getting fired by an upset Uchiha.

"When she comes tell her I won't accept her, late people like her are irresponsible and a burden to this company, I don't even know why my father wanted me to do this." Sasuke said in a non emotional tone.

"Okay, I'll do as you want sir"

"Good, also get me a coffee"

"yes, sir" she said she was scared but she blushed, I mean who wouldn't, it was Uchiha Sasuke, 21 years old and damn successful.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pink haired girl running after the bus like some freak…

"Wait! I'm need to go on the bus!" woops, no luck! The bus left, luckily for her another bus came…she did as she was supposed to…

Sitting on the bus she stares outside, soon reaching to the main company building.

Getting off and running her ass off to the head door, while running she puts her iPod away and opens the grand door.

Same greeting, marble floor and huge nice light.

"hi may I see the CEO? I'm a student and doing a project" Sakura asked

"sure let me call and ask the secretary up there" The woman said as she dialed a number as she nodded.

She hangs up the phone

"I'm sorry young lady, but the CEO doesn't want to see you and asked you to find another organization" the woman said

"what?! Why? That's impossible! Is this jerk trying to fail me?! HOW RUDE!" She snapped as everyone on the grand floor stares at her.

"young lady, I'm going to ask you to step out of the building" the woman said trying to calm Sakura down.

"No! what the hell?! I came here to do a project and he's going to be like that?! I had a damn detention and it's not my fault!" She exclaimed, losing her patience.

"miss, I'm going to have to call the security if you don't leave immediately" the lady said again

"fine call your damn it security I have the right to stay here!"

Soon the securities over as they grabbed Sakura's arm.

"don't touch me! I have legs! No one needs you to walk me, I'm not a dog! God! I hate this place!" Sakura said, which got the securities to let go of her.

With her chance to escape, she did so, instead of running to the elevator she ran to the staircase.

"she's escaping!" the two securities said as they chased after her.

Sakura ran up the 24 cases, every new level, she'd go slower but so did the securities. About 10 minutes later she reached to the top, where the CEO was.

She opened the staircase and is was a whole new different thing. Marble floor, with a damn fountain it was super nice. There was sitting a secretary on the computer she stares at Sakura, who was heading into the CEO's room.

"wait, you can't go in there miss!" The girl said but Sakura ignored her and turned the door knob as the securities reached the same floor also, running to her.

Too late, she opened the door, there was a man sitting on the desk looking down at his paper work, not allowing Sakura to see his face, but she was angry as she breathes heavily.

"if you need anything, go book an appointment with me instead of barging in, don't make me call the securities and use my force on you" he didn't bother looking up, thinking it was one of his fan girls.

"get out of her miss! I'm going to ask you to step out right now or I'll use force!" one of the security ordered, Sakura didn't move so he took her arm which Sakura pulled back harshly.

"Alright, tell me your name I'll give you my autograph or what ever" he said coldly to her.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno" his pen drops on the desk he freezes as she continues to talk.

"Autograph, I don't care if you're a CEO or whatever, I'd never ask for a rude person like you for an autograph! You don't treat me like a damn dog! I came here for the damn assignment! You can't just cancel it like that! You better stop with that stuck up attitude of yours! No wonder 'he' always never wanted me to know you!" Sakura said screaming in the office.

The voice…it just had to be her, he was afraid of looking up, what if it was another of his illusions? He slowly looks up, scared out of his mind, confused again…

Looking up he finds bright green eyes piercing to his, pink hair, green eyes, pale skin…it was all coming back to him. She looked so beautiful, with her jeans and a nice buttoned shirt she looked professional and stylish at the same time, and she was like a goddess from heaven.

Why did it have to happen when he was being a jerk? Why she was even here, let's test if it was an illusion. She seemed as if she has seen this person before but she brushed it off.

"l-let her…stay…" Her eyes relaxed a bit as the rest surrounding her left the room and bowed.

Soon it was only her and him, you can tell he was frozen, she was shocked…

"Tell me your name…" Sasuke asked…hoping it was an illusion, because if it wasn't he'd be in pain, she was being cold acting as if she forgotten him, he wished with his life that it wasn't her, the real her wouldn't be this cold to him, instead she'd be running to him and giving those warm hugs.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura"

"You can't be" he said to himself

"Pardon me I couldn't hear you" She says trying to get a clearer statement.

"Is that your natural pink hair? Where were you born? Where did you live?" He had to ask these questions, he was sure that it wasn't the Haruno Sakura he knew it couldn't be…_she _was _dead she _would be cold and act as if she didn't know him

"That's a bit rude, but yes it's my natural pink hair…I was born in…in…I…I was born in…I don't know" Sakura said looking down to her lap.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked

"I don't know…I don't remember…" with that, it seemed as there was silence for a whole hour, it was just Sasuke staring at this girl who was lost in the world, as she stares at him also. The silence broke once the Sasuke's phone rang, Sakura's eyes went to his phone, while Sasuke's eyes were still on her, and he blindly took his phone and picked it up and hung up on it.

"okay…this is getting a bit weird, I think I'm just going to leave now, maybe you're right I should just register for another company…" Sakura said as she got up, but Sasuke also stood up and held her arm tight.

She turns around and was a bit irritated at him, even though he was good looking.

"I can't lose you no more, stay here I'm begging you" he said it a shaky low voice, Sakura's irritated face softens and looked at him painfully.

"listen… I think you got the wrong person, I don't know you…" Sakura said as she softly put her hand on his and slowly took it off her arm while his face continued to stare down at his desk. She slowly turns around and walks towards the door.

"stay, please…I'm begging you, even if you don't know me…just stay you look like her I'm begging you…even if it's just for a week"

He said, her hand slowly slipped off from the door knob as her head turns to him, she felt bad, this guy was hurting she couldn't leave someone like that even if he was rich.

She walked toward the seat and sat the in front of him, where all he did was stare…it was quiet

"Sakura…Sakura…Sakura" That was all he said, and sakura just stared at him, usually she'd ask if the person was demented but this one looked as if he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry…" was all she said as he looked up.

"I'm sorry I had to look like your girl friend, I'm sorry I'm not her…" Sakura said looking straight at him. With those words it got Sasuke to look at her with a surprised look.

"I'll help you to heal, I don't like seeing people in pain…maybe I can help you forget about the girl that dumped you" Sakura said smiling weakly.

"She didn't dumped me…she left me and went to heaven first"

"…" Sakura looked shocked and surprised and upset also…she felt so nosey.

"Sorry"

"…"

KNOCK

"come in" his cold voice was back, a women stepped in a bowed.

"Sasuke, sir I have found a position for the student volunteer, are you still accepting her?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura and then to the women who stepped in.

"she can work with me"

"sir, that's impossible…it's one of the rules that a volunteer should not be working directly for you because of the amount of fans you have" The woman said.

"yeah I think I should go with the lady…" Sakura buds in as she got up and stood next to the woman.

The woman bowed to Sasuke, so did Sakura with that Sasuke was only looking at the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"wow your CEO is young!" Sakura said to the woman

"I know he's so charming! It's amazing how he already runs this company"

"does he have an ex that really hurt him or something?" Sakura asked with curiosity while walking to the elevator.

"no, I've never heard about it… but I know he's engaged to this beautiful girl named Annie…that girl is so lucky, I'd give up my life for that position"

"oh…"

"why'd you ask?" the lady asked

"oh I was just wondering" Sakura said lying obviously

"are you jealous or upset he's got a woman?" the lady asked

"no! you kidding me, he maybe have the looks and money, but I don't dig for that" Sakura said laughing along with the lady as they were now in the elevator.

"so what's your name?"

"sakura, Haruno Sakura what's yours?" Sakura said

"Bianca chaste" She replied

"nice name"

"thanks, I'm actually surprised you got to stay, I mean you ran up there and broke the rules of seeing the CEO and you were late and you still get to work here, that's like winning a lottery pot."

Sakura smiled, "so am I going to be working with you?"

"yeah, but let me warn you there will be a lot of people who are mean and very bitchy, but that's normal…they think they'll be getting Sasuke, every girl falls for him, you're the unusual one" Bianca said.

Soon they were at lever 5 and was in a room full of workers, well not full but some, they all looked so professional.

"Everyone, listen up, this is Haruno Sakura, she'll be here with us for a month for her university assignment therefore she will need a lot of your help" Bianca said and looked at Sakura and winked.

"well this will be your desk for the month, I'll be asking you to do a lot of work so be prepared"

"okay" Sakura said as she sat down.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke on the other hand was rubbing his temple.. it was too much for him…he didn't know what to do but to just find her, he really couldn't stand not seeing her again…so he went out of his office and went to the 5th floor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"this isn't half as bad as I thought" sakura said giggling to Bianca, Bianca was really nice to her.

"I told you so, you just over react that why"

"I know I do"

"…" everything went quiet only Sakura was still talking but she stopped when she noticed Bianca staring at a direction.

SO she did what Bianca did, she turned around to see what was happening.

There she finds Sasuke looking from left to right looking for something or someone, while everyone stayed quiet, I guess he had never went to the 5th floor before.

Soon his eyes went on her, which got her to jump a bit, now all eyes were on her.

"Sakura… I need to speak to you" Sasuke ordered, everyone was surprised because if he needed to speak to someone he'd just get his secretary to do it.

"um…okay…" With that sakura slowly stood up and walked to him, where he pulled her hand and dragged her to the hallway.

"what the hell are you doing? Let go of me!" she said as she ripped her hand off his.

"Sakura I love you, I can't live with out you, I'm sorry for everything" Sasuke said, which only got Sakura to rip her arm away from his hands coldly.

"listen, how many times do I have to tell you I'm not the Sakura you know, I even apologized…now can you leave me alone? I'm here for school not for more problems" Sakura said harshly, which only got him to stare at her blankly.

"whatever, I have to go home now" Sakura said tearing the staring contest they had as she walked down the stairs harshly and coldly. Only to leave Sasuke stare and punch the wall with his fist.

It was too painful.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sakura you're home late what took you so long?" Naruto asked as Sakura walked in the apartment.

She forced a smile "oh yeah I have a project and I got to stay with some hot fire fighters therefore I stood there longer, I'm hungry! Make me some food!" Sakura said as she sat on the sofa watching television.

"okay miss bossy!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sasuke you're back early what took you so long? Annie called again…" Neji said as he was comforting his cousin Hinata, still she was in pain. The rest of the group was out.

"…" Again with the upset face

"neji… it's her…I'm 100 percent sure" Sasuke said blankly

"that's impossible…she's dead" neji said

"how are you so sure?"

"we heard the damn phone call, and they don't prank shit" Neji said

"she was the student that has volunteered to work for me"

"Sasuke, get over yourself, why are you even mentally cheating on Annie, she's so nice to you." Neji said, speaking of her…

RING RING

"hello" neji answered

but passed it to Sasuke right away

"hello" He answered

_Sasuke kun! I miss you_

"I miss you too" he said

_you sound different what's wrong?_

"nothing… um hey listen I'm a bit tired I'll talk to you later okay baby?"

_fine…but I miss you a lot_

"I promise I'll call you tomorrow" Sasuke said, with that they smooched and hung up the phone.

"Even if you did find Sakura, you can't just dump annie like that she's been there for you through good times and bad times" Neji said, it wasn't that he hated Sakura but it was because Annie was a good person.

"I know that" Sasuke said in a cold emotionless tone

"so think of it this way…if she isn't Sakura thank god it wasn't her because if it was her then things would go into chaos and you'd regret everything you did"

"I just miss her"

"we all do…"

In the mean time you can read Life is beautiful or A love story to cherish until the next chapter comes out...oh and review those too D

AUthors note: i was goign to upload earlier, but the uploading thing didn't work so u can't blame me ...oh R&R please!


	5. realization

**Shattered**

**Author's note: ****Hey sorry for the long update, I work now too! So I might have a writers block…NAH I'll always try my best to update for you guys**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto….GET OVER IT…DON'T TRY TO SUE PPL MANS**

**Last time on Shattered:**

"Even if you did find Sakura, you can't just dump annie like that she's been there for you through good times and bad times" Neji said, it wasn't that he hated Sakura but it was because Annie was a good person.

"I know that" Sasuke said in a cold emotionless tone

"so think of it this way…if she isn't Sakura thank god it wasn't her because if it was her then things would go into chaos and you'd regret everything you did"

"I just miss her"

"we all do…"

**Hang out- Can't be true**

"Hey" Sakura greeted the secretary, on the first floor of the Uchiha Company. Wearing her long dress tank top, and leggings and her pink bag she greets everyone there and goes to her floor, while wearing her Gucci sunglasses.

"Sakura! " Mandy said, her new friend she made, when she first started to work, today was her second day, and it seemed as if the single women hated her, while the older one loved her.

"Mandy!" Sakura said hugging the 25 year old that was already married.

"you look gorgeous!" Mandy said looking at Sakura's outfit

"thanks! You do too!" Sakura said smiling and turning around for Mandy.

Soon Sakura took a seat at her desk, right next to Mandy, as they continued to talk.

"excuse me Sakura, can you please get me a medium cup of coffee at star bucks?" a girl with dark red hair about 22 years old said giving her a dirty look with it.

"um, sure Chelsea" Sakura said, she couldn't not do it, I mean she was a student there.

Then Chelsea left, leaving Mandy and Sakura there together alone again.

"seriously, I don't even know why you agreed to Mandy, she's such a whore" Mandy said eying the girl walking away.

Sakura looked at Mandy seriously and started to laugh at her…

"wow, Mandy! I can't believe you're such a hater" Sakura said smiling and shocked

"not my problem, that whore is such a whore, she's only 22 and she thinks our CEO is like in love with her or something, and clearly he's engaged! I don't get her! Like wake up, it's not a damn fairy tale! Besides she's a bitch to everyone so don't let her boss you around like that!" Mandy said to Sakura, who was still giggling a bit.

"seriously, I rather go buy coffee than stay here and do some boring files, and answering the phone! Besides, if I get coffee, my essay would be a lot easy to write about!" Sakura said smiling.

Mandy smiled also.

"seriously, at least I met someone that's human enough!" Mandy said, giving Sakura a questioning look.

"they either, fall head to toe for our CEO or like just hate on people for no reason, only a small amount of us are kind and caring enough." Mandy explained to Sakura.

"the CEO is Uchiha Sasuke right?" Sakura asked once again.

"yep correct, Haruno Sakura" Mandy said smiling

"how old is he?" Sakura asked

"22"

"what?! Why the hell is he so young? He's my age! How'd he get to be CEO?! What the-?! He's kind of weird" Sakura said

"wow, you're the first" Mandy said smiling

Sakura just smirked

"Gossiping already?" A soft voice was heard from behind them, it belonged to Bianca.

"Bianca! And no we're not gossiping, we're just getting some facts around here" Mandy said smiling

"SO sakura, what are you doing?" She asked sweetly

"oh, I'm just going to get um, uh…Chelsea's coffee" Sakura said

"her? Why can't she get it herself, instead of bossing you around like that?" Bianca asked eying at the red haired girl flirting with some male workers.

"it's okay, I don't mind really" Sakura said smiling

"aw, I bet you the three of us will be like BFFL" Mandy said smiling like a little girl

"you bet we will" Bianca said smiling at sakura

"of course we will, because of you guys I'm loving it here!" Sakura said

"alright I'm going to be going to get the coffee now!" Sakura said grabbing her purse and running out of the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stepping out of the elevator she walks onto the marble floor and heads outside and goes to Starbucks.

While walking, she sees a group of men, wearing black suits walking and surrounding, the CEO that she had finally recognize.

She gives a heavy sigh, seeing that everyone bows to him, she had to do the same or else, who knows?! A bad report and a failing mark in her university courses?

So as she walked up to him she quickly bows and starts walking out of the building, but a hand caught her arm.

She turns around only to look up into onyx eyes.

"Where are you going?" He asks her

"Getting coffee for one of the employee" She said not looking at him

He gives the guards a signal, which got them to look at each other and nod. Then they left first.

She gives a confusing look, "well what are you waiting for? I'll drive you" Sasuke said walking towards the door, making Sakura a bit confused but then she followed.

"wait, why are you coming with me? I can walk, I have legs, besides don't you have something more important things to do Sasuke san?" She asks, but he ignores her and opens the door so she'll go into his Mercedes car. He walks around and sits in the drivers seat.

"Call me Sasuke" He said, getting Sakura to be in shock a bit.

"you're my boss! Besides I don't even think me going into the same car as you is even legal Sasuke san" She said.

"well then I order you to just call me Sasuke, nothing else but Sasuke" He says to her while his eyes are on the road, driving now.

"fine" Sakura says, it was quiet no one was talking, therefore he turns on some rap.

She stares at him, and from the corner of his eyes he can tell she's looking.

"what?" He asks

"you listen to rap?" Sakura asks

"I may be the CEO but I'm your age" He said

She mouth an oh and just stared at the road also.

While he's driving she realized they passed the Starbucks place, "Sasuke, we passed the coffee store, turn back" She says, he ignores and continues to drive.

"what the hell are you doing?! Are you even listening?! I don't care if you're my boss! You can't just drive me anywhere!" Sakura said

He still ignored her and continued to drive…

"if you don't get me off now, I'll call the police!" Skaura said pulling out her cell phone, only to be taken by Sasuke. He takes her cell phone and turns it off, putting it in his pocket.

"What the hell! Seriously you're scaring me!" She says freaking out a bit.

"just give me a chance, I want to take you to this place" Sasuke said, in a serious tone

"I don't care! Just let me out of here! Why do I have to follow you?!" Sakura asked confused, but soon the car stopped in front of a mall.

He steps out of the car, and walking to Sakura's side as he opened the door.

She only stares, he says nothing and just pulls her out and shuts the door behind her and walks her to the mall.

"what are you doing?!" She asks, but he doesn't reply…

Stepping in the mall, she quickly shuts up and stares at the mall…

"do you know what this place is?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"a mall"

"wrong" He said, getting sakura to look at him

"when what is this place" She asks

"the place I first met 'her'" He says both standing at the entrance of the mall.

"you're fiancé Annie?" Sakura asked

"no, my first true love" Sasuke said

"oh…well why'd you break up?" Sakura asked staring at him, he looked straight through the hall of the mall.

"we didn't break up, she was the girl I said passed away" He explains, she looks down and apologizes.

"the day, I was chased by fan girls, I bumped into her… she was totally different, she wasn't like them…" He explains now both walking to the bench.

She continued to listen…

"I thought that was the only time I'd meet her, but when I went to school in Japan, I met her again… somehow, when I was with her I felt different, I felt comfortable, I felt like I was loved for who I am, not for my looks or my money, but for who I am" He said sitting at the bench.

She smiled

"when we finally got together, it was like it lasted for a second, people always tried to ruin our relationship…"

"what happened to her?" Sakura asked

"everything was perfect, until a girl came into it and ruined everything, she said she was pregnant with my child, I had to break up with her, but it was too late, because that night she got into a car accident, and that was all" He said, now looking down.

Sakura puts a hand on his back and smiles, "I'm glad you're sharing this with me" she said

"do you know why I'm telling you this?" he asked

"no…" Sakura answered

"because you look like her, you resemble her…it's just so rare to find someone with pink hair, I thought she was the only one with pink hair…" He said, getting Sakura to smile

"I wish I had met her" Sakura replied, as he smirks.

"well do you love your new fiancé?" Sakura asked

"yeah, but somehow I feel guilty"

"you shouldn't be sasuke, you have to move on" Sakura said

"she was part of my life…"

"do you ever wish she could come back to life?" Sakura asked

"part of me want her to come back, the other part wants what ever happened to just stay that way" Sasuke answered, having Sakura give a confused look.

"I want to hug and embrace her, but at the same time I don't want to see her hurt because I'm with someone else now…" sasuke said, getting Sakura to smile.

"Sasuke, can I ask you what her name is?"

"Sakura" HE says, getting Sakura's eyes to widen

"it's a coincidence that we have the same first name…" Sakura said

"Haruno Sakura" He continues, getting Sakura to be super surprised, but she just smiled…

"weird, how this world works… a girl that looks like me and has the same name, tell me about ironic" She said smiling

"tell me about it" Sasuke said, soon both were already heading home after a quick break at the coffee shop and getting the drink for Chelsea.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sakura! What took you forever?! I was getting worried!" Mandy said looking at Sakura, who just smiled.

"Sorry, I just got lost" Sakura said

"Um, Sakura did you get my coffee? It's about time? That was like 2 hours, I think I'm going to right up a report on you to the CEO" Chelsea said grabbing her coffee.

"Give her a chance, she's new here!" Bianca said

Sakura gave a weak smile, and asked to be excused because she needed to use the washroom.

Walking into the washroom to fix up her hair, she hears girls coming in, with a panic she quickly runs into a stall.

"did you hear? That new Sakura pink haired freak was with Uchiha Sasuke, when she was getting Chelsea coffee!" A girl said

"I know I heard!" Another one said

"what a piece of trash! Who does she think she is? Acting as if she'll get Sasuke!"

"I know! She's such a whore! She clearly knows he's engaged with Annie, and she's already making an act!"

with those words Sakura felt her heart pump weaker and she slowly slides down the floor as she hears footstep walking away, soon they left.

She couldn't believe what they think of her, alright from now on she will act as if he is the boss and ignore him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"bye Sakura!" Mandy and Bianca said while going into their cars.

Sakura waved back and smiled. Standing in front of the building Sasuke and a group of men also steps out of the building, he stops and stares at Sakura again.

"do you need a ride home?" He asks

She remembered what those girls said so she smiled and bowed.

"um no thanks, Sasuke san"

"what did I tell you about the 'san' thing" he said

"sorry Sasuke san, but those are the rules" Sakura said, but soon her phone rang with the song, **Shut up by simple plan **so she answered it.

"what do you want loser?!" Sakura asked, a usually way she'd talk to Naruto. Sasuke couldn't believe how she changed from having manners to super cool and comfortable with the 'person' on the phone

"well meet me at um, the bus station at the original place" Sakura said talking

"alright bye! I have another line!" Sakura said pushing the flash button

"what's up gee?" Sakura asked

"um sure!" She replied and hung up also. She bowed at Sasuke and walked away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sasuke you're finally home, we were waiting for you! We're hitting the clubs, you coming?" Shikamaru asked, wrapping an arm around Ino's waist.

"yeah" He said no need to change, he's already wearing proper clothing.

"Hinata's also coming right?" Neji asked tenten who nodded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"HURRY UP NARUTO! MICHELLE SAID SHE WAS WORKING THERE NOW AND WE HAVE TO VISIT HER!" She screamed to the top of her lungs and banging the washroom door.

"I'm coming!" He answered

….

"finally! Let's go!" She said wearing a short skirt and a halter top.

HE was wearing a black shirt, leaving some buttons unbuttoned and black pants.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Both Naruto and Sakura walked in linking arms to each other looking for their friends, well sakura was while Naruto was looking for girls.

"oh there she is!" Sakura said pointing at a girl at the bar, cleaning up the counter.

"Michelle!" Sakura said smiling

"Sakura, finally you're here woman it took you long enough!" Michelle answered

"how's work?" Sakura asked

"good! Look on stage!" Michelle said, getting Sakura's eyes to widen

"John works here to?!"

"yeah, he's so good with the singing to the trance music!" Michelle said, Sakura smirked and ran on stage.

"Sakura walked up to him and hugged him, and when the beats were taking it's place, John and Sakura began to dance. He passed her the microphone and both sang giving the dj, to mess up their voice a bit to give it a unique song.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The gang was sitting in VIP again, but soon Ino's eyes went to the stage…

"guys…" They looked at her

"what is it Ino?"

"Sa-Sakura…" She said

the all stare only to look confused…

"that's impossible, she passed away!" Tenten said looking on stage at the girl who's dancing and totally different fro mthe style of dressing and the party animal up there.

"Sasuke, you might be right, it's Sakura!" Neji said staring

"Tenten's right, Sakura's dead, she's just a look a like and same name…she doesn't know who I am and she claims to be a different person…it can happen" Sasuke said drinking vodka.

They all looked away from the stage and thought he was right until, the timid one spoke.

Hinata, put everything together, from when she saw Naruto and now Sakura, maybe it does make sense, maybe he was gone because Sakura lost her memories and needed someone to take care of her. Now she was wondering why she didn't tell any of them she saw Naruto.

"no, I'm positive it's Sakrura Haruno we know!" Hinata said, getting everyone to stare at her.

Stay tuned for next chapter! Just read my other stories! A love story to cherish and Life is beautiful!

**Authors note: R&R please! **


	6. truthh

**Shattered**

**Author's note: ****Here's the next chapter…hope you enjoy R&R**   
**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything but the plot.**   
**Last time:**

"Sasuke, you might be right, it's Sakura!" Neji said staring

"Tenten's right, Sakura's dead, she's just a look a like and same name…she doesn't know who I am and she claims to be a different person…it can happen" Sasuke said drinking vodka.

They all looked away from the stage and thought he was right until, the timid one spoke.

Hinata put everything together, from when she saw Naruto and now Sakura, maybe it does make sense, maybe he was gone because Sakura lost her memories and needed someone to take care of her. Now she was wondering why she didn't tell any of them she saw Naruto.

"No, I'm positive it's Sakura Haruno we know!" Hinata said, getting everyone to stare at her.

**Truth**

"Hinata…what do you mean?" Ino asked in a sad tone, hoping it was Sakura…As Sasuke looked intensively.   
"It's Sakura…I know it is!" Hinata said confidently   
"Hinata…why would you say that?" Neji asked staring at her with a serious tone   
"Wait; don't tell me the last time you cried was because you saw him…" Shikamaru said…the smart ones always figured it out.   
They all looked at each other confused until they understood…they noticed what was happening, they knew who Shikamaru was taking about.   
"Hinata…what exactly happened that day?" Tenten asked looking at Hinata with sorrowful eyes.   
"It's nothing…people just move on…" Hinata said back to her teary stage again.   
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
Sakura walked down the stage and went to the bar where Michelle was, looking straight and seeing Naruto dancing with some random girl and then making out, she just rolled her eyes and walked by to Michelle.   
"Michelle! Make me a virgin drink yo!" Sakura said all crazy   
"Weird, no alcohol today?" Michelle asked her   
"Nah, no point, I'll just get drunk and get bitched at by the dumb ass over there" Sakura said referring to Naruto.   
"Funny, hey can you do me a favor?" Michelle asked   
"Sure, where's the bling bling?" Sakura asked jokingly as Michelle rolled her eyes…   
Sakura just laughed and stared at Michelle waiting for her to continue to talk.   
"Oh, sorry I was blanking out because of looking at Naruto, he's so fine!" Michelle said, making Sakura do a disgusting face.   
"Never say that in front of my face, it's just…wrong!" Sakura said with an ugly face.   
"Okay, here can you just serve this drink to room 17?" Michelle asked, it was one of the VIP rooms where no one could see what's happening from the outside but the inside can see everything.   
"Sure why not?" Sakura said grabbing the tray of drinks.   
She started finding room 17; she looked over to a room…number 16…the one ahead of hers…17!   
She walked in and looked at them, "room 17 right? You ordered drinks?" Sakura asked while smiling.   
The group stared at her, one with two buns in her head with hazel brown eyes and the other on with blonde hair…another one with purple hair and pearl eyes like the one across from her, then there was a guy that looked awfully lazy and next was Sasuke...Sasuke?!   
"Sasuke san? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked in surprised, and again he showed that weird face, that surprised face…the one he did when he first saw her.   
The group had eyes on her…   
"Sakura…" Ino said looking at Sakura, who looked very confused   
"excuse me, I'm sorry I'm just a server here I don't know you…" Sakura said as they all stared at her, she felt super uncomfortable.   
Ino was hurt, she felt surprised that her former best friend would react this way, but then again…she finally figured it out…Sakura probably lost her memories…   
She smiles weakly   
"oh, I'm sorry I just thought you looked familiar…" Ino said, Sakura smiled   
"How awkward, these two weeks had been weird; I have two people knowing my name and tell me that I look like someone else…speaking about small world huh?" Sakura said laughing a bit, as Tenten smiled and relieved that she was alive.   
"Do you know Naruto Uzumaki?" Shikamaru asked to see if she knows who he was, to clarify it was her.   
Sakura's eyes brightened,   
"Oh my! You must be his old good friends or something right? How cool you know him too? He's a total idiot but still what a small world!" Sakura said all happy.   
Finally the answer had spilt out; it was her, Haruno Sakura…   
They were quiet, they smiled weakly, happy she was alive but guilty that they never had hope that she was alive until now.   
"Do you guys want to see him?" Sakura asked, they looked at each other.   
"Sure…it's been a while" Tenten said, as Neji can see Hinata clenching her fist hiding away her tears.   
"okay, hold on…" Sakura said as she took a deep breath…and dialed on her phone…He picked up since it was on vibrate he felt it.   
"NARUTO…HELP!!!" Sakura said, she always knew it would work…she waited until…   
"What is it?!?!" (don't ask me how he know where she was, Naruto is just that freaky when it comes to Sakura) A blonde boy popped up, blue eyes, sea blue eyes, totally different, not that weird looking kid anymore but a hot looking kid…He had a girl beside him…   
Sakura smiled, "it's your old friends I bumped into them" Sakura said, he turns only to see everyone shocked even himself…he turned to see Hinata, her hurt face…He could tell she was holding in the tears…   
He noticed that the girl he had his arm around her, he quickly took it off and looked at Hinata…   
"Hinata…" was all he could say… as the girl beside him was drooling over Sasuke   
Speaking of Sasuke, his fists were now clenched…   
But Naruto snapped back to reality with Sakura with him, he couldn't hurt her no more…   
"Sakura let's go…" was all he said, he didn't even ask how his friends were, he totally rejected them… he ignored them   
"what? You just reunited with your friends you can't leave!" Sakura said trying to stop him from pulling her.   
But soon Uchiha Sasuke stood up…he grabbed Naruto's shoulders and turned him to face Sasuke…   
"you're not taking her away from me again" HE said in an emotionless tone…soon a fist went flying on Naruto's face, he hit the floor.   
"Naruto!" Sakura said running to Naruto but to late, Sasuke took Naruto by his collar and looked straight in his eyes.   
"Naruto!" She screams again, Naruto smiled and looked at Sakura…   
"Don't worry Sakura Chan, everything will be okay, now go in the car and wait for me I'll be fine I promise!" Naruto said looking at Sakura's teary face now.   
"What the hell are you doing?! Let go of him!" Sakura said grabbing Sasuke's shoulders and trying to pull him off of Naruto…   
"Sakura Chan! Just leave now, everything will be okay!" Naruto said making her leave, she stares at him crying but he nods giving the sign to Sakura that it will be okay.   
She nods weakly and walks out of the room…   
Sasuke looks at Naruto this time with red eyes…he throws a fist onto Naruto's face again!   
"it's your fault! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be screwed up like this! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't find another girl and move on! If it wasn't for you I'd still be with her! What am I supposed to do?" Sasuke screams to Naruto still holding the collar of his shirt on the ground.   
Everyone stayed quiet; Naruto looked down but then looked straight back at Sasuke's eyes ignoring those fearful red eyes…   
"Don't be selfish! Because of you she cries every night, do you even know how YOUR fan girls treat her?! DO you know anything?! She's always hiding it away from you! Do you even know what exactly happened?!?!" Naruto screams…Sasuke stares and didn't understand as Naruto continues to talk…   
Naruto began to cry as he talks…   
"The day you told me you had a child with another girl…was the same day she was in pain…That girl of yours got her into her weak state, she asked Sakura if you ever kissed her, she counted how many times, and it was exactly once! Only once! She cried, as that ugly bitch laughed…She told her in front of her face that Sasuke was going to be with her, Sakura the nice one would obviously just give in and say nothing…" Tears rolled down Naruto's face as he continued to talk and as Sasuke and the group listened.   
Ino began crying and then Tenten then Hinata…As Shikamaru felt bad and also Neji…   
"That same day, that girl of yours ran her over, and called me…she said I should take her somewhere else, I thought it was stupid at first…but I thought again…why would it be stupid to just take her to another country and get you guys to think she was dead? She was going through so much already…why couldn't I just give her a break? Why couldn't I let her find a real love who would love her and protect her…" Naruto said softly still pissed…   
Sasuke pulled on Naruto's collar even more…   
"I do love her! Why do you think I'm like this! I didn't kiss her every damn second because I didn't want her to feel like I was taking advantage of her!" Sasuke yelled   
"You call that real love? Your fan girls were practically going to kill her! Oh wait they did attempt; she wasn't enjoying her life Sasuke! What don't you get?! She was in pain because she was so in love with you! She was sacrificing everything for you! What don't you get? How could I let her go through this again when I had a chance to make her live life happily like any other person would want? Getting her away from you would help a lot!" He yelled back at Sasuke…   
"By the time we reached to the States they cured her, only thing was she lost her memories, at first I was upset, but then I was happy and glad because now she will live a better life a normal life…" Naruto said smiling a bit…   
It was silent…   
"Look at her now Sasuke…don't you see something more in her? A stronger her?" Naruto asked, getting Sasuke to then loosen up Naruto's collar so he could fall back into his senses. Sasuke's red eyes cooled down back to the pure black orbs…   
Naruto sat on the ground, as Sasuke let go of Naruto, and Naruto slowly got up wiping the blood from his mouth…   
"I got to go" Naruto said quietly, as Sasuke just stood there devastated that Sakura was really going through a lot.   
"Naruto! We understand about you and Sakura moving but what about Hinata?! I thought you loved her! You can't just leave her like that and reject her!" Ino yelled as Naruto turned back with a plain expression.   
"Hinata…" Naruto said, as Hinata looked up with hope in her eyes that he'd just come and hug her   
"I'm sorry…" Naruto said softly as he turns around towards the door…everyone stared as Naruto slowly walks out of the room.   
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
Sakura waited outside the club crying to herself, scared out of her mind, she wanted to some in but she knew Naruto would be upset If she did so she waited outside.   
Soon someone walks out of the club, she looks and it was Naruto, he looks fine just a bruised face.   
"Naruto!" Sakura said running towards Naruto and hugging him, as he hugged back and smiled.   
"Naruto!" She said as she cried even harder and hugged him tighter.   
"it's okay, don't worry about it, heh, we were just fighting about old times…" Naruto said smiling to Sakura like she was his little sister…   
She said nothing but snuggled her head in him more…   
"Come on, let's head home, you look tired" Naruto said leading her in his car.   
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
In the VIP room it was quiet, awkward…no one cared to speak up, all devastated at what happened, 5 years and things have turned out this bad…   
"I'm heading home first" Sasuke spoke up, as he quickly got up and went outside the room.   
"wait! We'll head home too!" Ino said running to him while holding Shikamaru's hand as Tenten, Neji and Hinata followed out also.   
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
"Itaii!" Naruto whined as Sakura was putting on some cream on Naruto's face where he got punched.   
"Naruto! Don't move" Sakura said while both of them sitting on the couch in their apartment.   
"it hurts" Naruto said looking down…   
"What kind of friends are they? They were fully hurting you! They shouldn't be your friends!" Sakura said in an angry tone as Naruto kept quiet.   
"I mean look at you! How dare they hurt you!" Sakura said, it became quiet as she applied the bandage on him…silent took over them, but Sakura was curious.   
"hey Naruto… what's your relationship with them?" Sakura asked looking at the floor.   
He smiles and looks at her, "don't worry Sakura, it's my business you don't need to worry about it…" He said to her   
"how can I not? Naruto…I don't want them hurting you anymore" Sakura said as she lean on his shoulders and let her tears roll down again.   
"come on, you're tired, go to sleep" Naruto said as he carried her bridal style in her room.   
He put her on her bed and but the blanket over her body…it was one of those days where he was a perfect older brother and his mature side would show up…   
"Naruto…" She said as he turned around and looked at her…   
"Promise me you won't hurt yourself" Sakura said looking at him like a little girl   
"I promise" He said and smiled. He turns around and walks out of her room and gets ready to sleep in his room.   
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
Dark black orbs looking at the ceiling…he stares and wonder why life is so hard, he hated his life right now…   
Soon his cell phone rings, he looks over to the called ID, it was Annie…he sighed…wondering should he pick it up…   
He did…   
"hey babe" he simply said   
'_Sasuke kun! I missed you so much! Why haven't you been calling?'_   
"sorry, I'm just always busy"   
'_ne, thast not a good excuse, you promised you would always call, and never did you call I'm always the one calling…'_   
"sorry, I promise I will next time…"   
'_come home soon…we have to plan on our wedding, it's almost time'_   
"I will, don't worry…"   
'_ne, Sasuke kun, why do you sound so different…is anything bothering you?'_   
"…no, I'm just tired"   
'_I love you Sasuke kun…I miss your kisses…'_   
"don't worry…I'll be heading home soon"   
'_promise?'_   
"promise"   
'_okay! I know you're tired so I'll talk to you tomorrow, have a good sleep okay?'_   
"Alright"   
soon they both hung up, Sasuke stared at his cell phone and then looked around his room, it was sure quiet…   
He soon remembered what Naruto was just saying earlier…He was angry with himself, he was upset…he didn't know what to do anymore…   
He walked to his washroom to wash his face…he looked in the mirror, and he saw his tears come out, he was so upset… He was upset that he screwed everything up! He hated everything right now…he didn't understand anything anymore why did he mess it up?   
Life was now getting harder…   
Instead of waiting for a week, you can always read my story, Life is beautiful or A love story to cherish….and please review those too….   
**Author's note : R&R please and those of you who read my A love story to cherish would know that my teacher had just past away in a devastating car accident, and I'm hoping you guys can pray for her….**


	7. Annie

**Shattered**

**Author's note: ****OMG! I'm so sorry about the way my last chapter was organized, I have no idea why that happened \ well I hope this time it doesn't get screwed up! R&R and enjoy**

**Last time:**

"Alright"

Soon they both hung up, Sasuke stared at his cell phone and then looked around his room, it was sure quiet… He soon remembered what Naruto was just saying earlier…He was angry with himself, he was upset…he didn't know what to do anymore… He walked to his washroom to wash his face…he looked in the mirror, and he saw his tears come out, he was so upset… He was upset that he screwed everything up! He hated everything right now…he didn't understand anything anymore why did he mess it up?

Life was now getting harder…

**She's changed**

His cell phone vibrated on the top of the night stand next to where he was sleeping.

Drowsily he slowly god his phone and pressed a symbol on the touch screen, and put it next to his ears.

"Hello?" Sasuke said in a sluggish voice

"_Sasuke Kun, look outside your window" _she said, it was his girlfriend…he was wide awake now, he really didn't want to see outside his window, he didn't know what surprise she would come up with.

"Okay" Sasuke said, he could hear her giggle through the phone, he walked up to the window, and pushed the black curtains aside, he looked down only to see a petite brown haired girl waiting for him with an excited look.

He looked, instead of an excited look he gave a confusion look, a frustrated look, Annie was here, why wasn't he happy?

It was a week after the incident with Naruto and Sasuke meeting, for the first day Sakura ignored him completely, but he begged her, she felt bad so she talked to him as **acquaintances** nothing more. As for Naruto? He's been back with the group for a few days now; Hinata and him are now talking more and spending a lot of time together…

Maybe Sasuke should give up on Sakura now, Annie was back…and he wouldn't dare hurt Annie's feelings. Besides he's in love with Annie…Sakura was the past…

He went downstairs and opened the door, only to have the girl jump on him, he was in shock for a moment but then he embraced her.

"Sasuke Kun, I missed you" Annie said burying her head at the crook of his neck.

"I do too" He said inhaling her fresh scent of Strawberries.

"Annie…you're here…" Ino said surprised but also in an upset tone

"Ino! I've missed you, you pig!" Annie said, it was her nickname Annie had given her, she replaced Sakura back then, she was Ino's new best friend…but what about now?

"… I've missed you too" Ino said in a low tone, was she supposed to be happy or sad?

"Ino, what's wrong?" Annie asked in a concerned tone, Ino snapped back to reality and gave a fake smile

"Oh, it's nothing I'm just really tired that's all…" Ino said looking down, then to Sasuke who remained silent.

Annie smiled, and grabbed Sasuke's hand, and dragged him to the living room.

"Annie!" Neji and Shikamaru said at the same time…

"Hey guys! Did you miss me?" She asked them, as they slowly nodded, they were all confused…

"Annie…you're back" Tenten said having Hinata stand beside Tenten, Annie smiled and nodded.

"Well I guess we'll cancel the hang out at the beach for the week then?" Hinata asked, Annie stared and wondered…

"Oh, no it's okay I want to come too" Annie said, as they all stared at each other, Annie noticed it and wondered

"Why is something the matter?" She asked

"Oh, no it's just there will be two new people coming and we don't want you to be uncomfortable" Ino said smiling

"Oh. Is that all?! It's okay! I have you 6! And just another two, I don't even care! Come on let's go it'll be fun!" Annie said all cheerfully, while sitting on Sasuke.

"Okay the trip is still on then?" Tenten asked and they all nodded.

"Well we should get the butler to get the stuff into the Coach bus, they're probably getting ready too" Neji said, the coach bus Sasuke just bought was over a million dollars, inside was like a luxurious home and he already hired a driver.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sakura wake up, come on we're going to the beach" Naruto said as he shook the fragile girl who was sleeping.

"Don't worry, I already told Michelle that we're going late" Sakura mumbled while still asleep.

"Michelle? We're going with Ino and them" Naruto said, getting Sakura to sit up.

"What?! I thought we were going with Michelle and them! What the hell Naruto! I'm not going!" Sakura yelled, being the hardheaded girl

"Sakura, you met them and you even said they were very nice, remember two days ago dinner with them?" Naruto asked, trying to get Sakura to remember what she said.

"Well it's not like I know them so much that I'll actually be having fun there!"

"Sakura listen, they really like you, just hang out with them okay? Besides I want to be with Hinata a while" Naruto said

"What the hell does that mean? You make me look like a bitch! I didn't say you can't go! So go all you want and I'll go with Michelle and them!" Sakura said all pissed.

"Sakura I didn't mean it that way" Naruto said

"Just shut up! You've changed so much after that incident! I don't even fucking know you anymore!" Sakura screamed and walked out of her bed and slammed the door into the washroom.

"Sakura it's not like that! Just come with me please! If you want you can leave later and hang out with them!" Naruto screamed outside of the washroom door…

An Hour later

Naruto knocked on the door,

"Sakura! Answer me! I'm sorry!" Naruto said, soon she opened the door…

Naruto looked at her in shock; she walked out with her haired tied up in a messy bun, wearing short shorts and a strapless top with sunglasses over her head. HE looked at her with a questioned look.

"Well…what are you waiting for? Go change so we can go to the beach!" Sakura said, getting Naruto to be all happy about it.

"Sakura…Thank you" Naruto said and she smiled

"After all, what you have done for me I couldn't complain" Sakura said and smiled and waited for him to get ready.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A half hour had passed already; Sakura was sitting on the couch just watching some television waiting for Naruto to step out of the washroom.

But soon the door bell rang, Sakura looked at the door, lazy to get it, but still she must get it…She walked up to the door and opened it.

"Oh, hey Hinata" Sakura said looking at the timid girl.

Hinata stared at Sakura, wow has she changed… she would've never wore clothes like now, until now…but Sakura had gotten so gorgeous, the prettiest person Hinata had seen.

"the c-coach bus is h-here" Hinata said to Sakura quietly, Sakura smiled.

"Am I that intimidating?" Sakura asked giggling a bit, as Hinata stared at her while she smiles at Hinata.

"No, I …" Hinata didn't know what to say

"I'm just joking! Don't worry, come on in, Naruto is just showering and getting ready" Sakura said allowing Hinata to come in.

"Arigatou Sakura Chan" Hinata said, but Sakura didn't understand…

"Pardon me? Ari what oh?" right. How sill can Hinata be, she forgot that Sakura had lost her memories…no wonder she acts so different.

"Oh, it means thank you" Hinata answered her

"Coolness! You know you aren't that bad Hinata, I think you're really cool!" Sakura said smiling at Hinata, as Hinata smiled back.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Sakura asked as she shook her head.

Finally the washroom door opened,

"Alrighty let's go Sakura" Naruto said and looked up, a bit shocked having Hinata blush while seeing him with a beach t-shirt and some jean shorts up to his knee, and sunglasses on top of his blonde hair.

"Hinata…" Naruto said, Sakura smirked at both of them as they stood there quiet, she knew the situation, and they were high school sweethearts.

"Well you guys can go first, I'll lock the door up for you" Sakura said smiling while pushing the two of them out of the apartment.

Sakura smiled and looked around the house and grabbed her laptop with her and locked the door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto went up the steps of the coach bus and looked it, it was really nice inside, following Hinata.

"Hey" He excitedly said smiling said

"Naruto! You made it" Ino and Tenten said the same time, as Neji smirked and Shikamaru gave the lazy look. Sasuke just stared intensively at Naruto. Naruto's eyes traveled to the girl leaning on his shoulders, brown hair and blue eyes…his smile dropped…he just knew who this girl was…

"Oh, you must be Naruto!" the girl said walking up to him to shake his hand, he just weakly smiles.

"I'm Annie, Sasuke Kun's Fiancé it's very nice to meet you, the group always talk about you" She said smiling at him, she was pretty, but Naruto just thought she wasn't AS pretty as Sakura.

"Yeah, I've hear of you I see you on television a lot" Naruto said.

She blushed and looked down, "well yeah, Sasuke Kun could be very popular so that's why they show me on there, but I'm proud to be on television with him because then his little stupid fan girls can bug off of him" Annie said smiling, she did have a bubbly attitude, but Naruto just thought Sakura was much better.

Naruto just smiled and sat down on the couch, and looked at Hinata who was blushing the whole time.

"Sasuke Kun, where's the other guy?" Annie asked now sitting on Sasuke's lap.

Right when she said that, she saw a girl with pink hair tied up into a messy bun step in the coach bus. Annie looked a little surprised…she never expected it to be a girl.

"Um, Sasuke who is she?" Annie asked eying Sakura who just walked in and looked around in amusement.

"Sakura" Ino said smiling at Sakura who just smiled back, she looked around and then she finally walked passed by everyone to sit on a chair next to the kitchen table.

"Hey guys" Sakura said just smiling at the girls and guy there, not seeing Annie yet.

"Hi, I'm Annie Sasuke's Fiancé" She said stating it really clear for Sakura, as she just smiled and nodded.

Everyone there were couples, Neji and Tenten, Shikamaru and Ino, Naruto and Hinata, and Sasuke and Annie. Sakura just smiled she felt like a 9th wheel there, she felt so left out.

"Sakura, come sit here" Ino said smiling at her,

"No, it's okay…I'm good, but thank you anyways" Sakura replied, Ino's smile quickly turned into a frown, she's just upset how different Sakura was, she wasn't comfortable with Ino anymore she missed it when they used to share moments of everything together.

"Sasuke Kun I'm tired" Annie said to Sasuke, who just lightly kissed her on her head.

Sakura could see them in the corner…she said nothing but just stared out side the window, as the three girls at the front giggled while talking.

Naruto sat beside Sakura and put an arm around Sakura,

"Sorry for making you come, I know you're uncomfortable" Naruto said as she just nodded and leaned on him.

"Naruto, I'm really bored!" Sakura said while listening to music from her lap top and studying on it also.

"Come on, let's go play cards with them" Naruto said referring to Ino and the others including the guys.

He grabbed her hand and sat her next to Sasuke, which got Annie kind of eying, but Sakura didn't notice.

"Sakura so are you in?" Ino asked smiling

"Sure" Sakura said smiling

"but what are we betting?" Sakura asked

"The person who loses jugs down a can of beer" Neji said, and Sakura just looked surprised and nodded.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ha! Annie you lost! Drink up!" Tenten said giving Annie the drink, Annie frowned and leaned on Sasuke.

"Fine, I'll drink it" Sasuke said, with that he drank the drink.

Annie smiled and kissed Sasuke on the lips, as thanks as he just smiled.

Suddenly Sakura's phone rang so she got up and picked it up,

"Hello?" Sakura answered the phone

"_Sakura where are you?" John asked her, one of her closest friends_

"Oh yeah! I'll just meet you at the plaza on Kali blitz" Sakura said to him

"_Alright, we'll probably be there in 15 minutes" _

"Yeah me too, but who's there?" Sakura asked

"_Me, Michelle, Dave, Paula and in the other car it's Nick, Victoria, Moses, Diana and Rachael and in the mini van it's Eric, Mike, Steven, Joe, Tricia, Jack, Kyle, Steph and Tiffany and Daniel is riding his motorcycle " he answered_

"Coolness, I'll meet you there then" Sakura said

"_Why the hell are you even going separately?" John asked her_

"Retard Naruto made me! But don't worry I'll be waiting there so tell everyone else to meet me there okay?"

"_Yeah, alright so well meet you there" he said_

"Kay, bye"

"_Bye"_

With that Sakura hung up the phone and hugged Naruto from the back…

"Naruto! You're like the best!" Sakura said, obviously Naruto knew it was a bribe…

"What is it this time?" Naruto asked all bored now

"Well can we stop at Kali blitz?" She asked him

"Why?" he asked back

"I told John I'll be waiting for them there" Sakura said innocently

"Fine, but we're riding together, which means this coach bus will be following your ride" Naruto told her as she gave hi ma heavy sigh and nodded.

Everyone looked at Sakura, they were upset she wanted to leave; they thought she was comfortable with them now but they were wrong…

"Are you sure Sakura? I mean this place has everything; Sasuke Kun bought it for us to travel comfortably, besides I want to know you more" Annie said smiling, Sakura smiled back.

"I'm pretty sure we'll all see each other at the beach" Sakura said

"okay…" Annie said and sat on top of Sasuke.

The coach bus began to stop, Naruto had already told the driver that's why…

Sasuke looked at her, he wanted to tell her he wanted her, the temptation of doing so…but he couldn't when he went back to reality, he was holding Annie.

Sakura took a quick glance at Sasuke, which he caught and she just looked away after, that face expression of hers after the glance was unpredictable…it could've been anything, it could've been a jealous look, a pathetic look or just a hatred look maybe just a plain look…

As she stepped out, 2 BMW one black, and one dark blue and a Mercedes Mini van pulled over, parked right beside the coach bus, following a motorcycle, black with dark blue linings.

Her eyes of boredom changed into excitement, everyone could tell inside the coach bus.

Naruto followed Sakura out…

The BMW's tinted window went down only to reveal Sakura's friends,

"Hey! Somebody's on FIRE" Dave said popping his head out of the window referring to Sakura, while Michelle inside the car was laughing.

"Oh shut up! It's hot!" Sakura said sticking her head inside the window and playfully punching Dave on the arm.

Soon the other car had their doors open and they all stepped out, Nick put an arm around her and smiled, as she also smiled.

"Wow, lucky bitches, driving a damn coach!" Michelle said stepping out.

"Yeah, it's not mine so whatever" Sakura said smiling

"Yo, Naruto are you coming with us or not?" Moses asked, Naruto just smiled

"Nah, I'm going with those guys…" Naruto said pointing to the coach bus.

"Yeah, did you see his girlfriend?!" Sakura said loud and clear getting them to all look

"Naruto, an official girlfriend? NO WAY!" Victoria exclaimed with an unbelievable look.

"Yeah I know! But like they were high school sweethearts so yeah" Sakura said, as they all awe, well except for the guys.

Soon Daniel came behind Sakura and hugged her.

"Daniel!" Sakura exclaimed all happily and looked behind her…

"You brought your motorcycle!" Sakura said laughing

"Damn straight!" Daniel said…

Then later John got out of the car and just randomly poored water on her, which got her to scream.

"RETARD WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Sakura screamed as she pushed him while he laughed

"you're such a pervert! My shirt is white too you loser!" Sakura yelled, and hugged herself.

Sakura giggled a bit which got John to shut up…and wonder why, she was just smiling and went into their trunk and grabbed a pop can, preferably pink crush.

She grabbed it and smiled… she started to shake the can hard, she continued to shake and shake, as he looked frightened,

"You wouldn't Haruno…" John said backing away from her, she smirked

"Oh, I SOOOO would!" Sakura said, with that she took a pen and stabbed it in the middle of the can and then she chased him with the drink splashing all over him.

While she was chasing him, Ino came out with Shikamaru following Hinata who came up to Naruto, Tenten coming out with Neji and then Annie coming out with Sasuke…

People in the car stopped talking or doing what ever they were going and looked at Sasuke and Annie…

"Naruto, those are your friends? No way…" Michelle said, grasping the situation about Sakura working with Sasuke and that Naruto doesn't know.

Annie walked up to them, expecting them to go crazy and like be all fans like people in Japan, well the difference is this is America.

"Hi my name's Annie. I'm Sasuke Kun's Fiancé" Annie said looking at them in the car.

"Hey" they said, they were pretty normal, they didn't really care, which got Annie a little shocked expecting them to go all crazy…instead they were interested in someone else.

"So, who's the lucky girl?" Moses asked Naruto, which then he wrapped an arm around Hinata and smiled.

They all awed

"AWW she's so cute!" Victoria said looking at Hinata and waving…

"Pretty cool that you, Naruto know these rich people" Dave said looking at Naruto, as he laughed.

They were pretty normal about meeting Sasuke it was weird, just wasn't normal, but again they all were pretty rich themselves…

Sakura on the other hand was still chasing John, she was looking at something else for a second that she didn't notice what was in front of her…

She was squirting the pink crush ALL over Annie and she also tripped over Sasuke, so now, she got Sasuke's girlfriend to be all wet and sticky while she was on top of Sasuke.

She opened her mouth wide as she saw Annie's face, Annie was about to cry…

"Oh, my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too!" Sakura said looking up at Annie.

Sakura didn't even care about the cut's she had from falling, he knees and arms…

"This was my first gift Sasuke Kun gave to me." Annie said looking at Sakura a bit mad now.

Sakura looked at Sasuke also, and then she looked down

"Sorry" Sakura said and pushed herself up…

"Sasuke kun, look what she did to me!" Annie said looking at Sasuke…she was now crying…

He looked down on her arm and knees…

"You're bleeding" he said, she smiled softly

"God I'm so stupid!" Sakura said…

"I'm really sorry, I'll pay you back…" Sakura said looking at Annie

"it wont help" Annie said and walked in the coach bus…

"Sakura! Are you okay? Oh my god, I'm so sorry…" John said hugging her as a friendly way…

"It's okay" Sakura said smiling again, but she looked down…

"but I just feel bad for Annie, I'm such a screw up!" Sakura said

"Sakura, she had like pop on her, your BLEEDING!" Victoria said as Naruto walked up to her.

Sakura just felt really bad, she walked up to Sasuke, which got Naruto to stop in his tracks…

She bowed at him, "sorry for getting your girl friend's shirt that you bought all sticky Sasuke san" Sakura said softly…

He felt like punching himself, he wanted to hug her! Kiss her! He screwed up everything! He wanted her! He needed her!

"Come on" Naruto said grabbing Sakura's hand and pulling her into this clinic that was right in front of them, what a coincidence.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura came out smiling, with Naruto who can always cheered her up and smiled at John sheepishly.

"Hey what happened to those losers in the mini van, they didn't even step out!" Sakura said angrily and when to the mini van…

She quickly opened the door only to reveal screaming people.

"Ow, my ear what the hell!" Sakura yelped

"Oh, Sakura you scared us! We were watching Vacancy!" Steph said, and Sakura smirked…

"What losers!" Sakura said while giggling, and closed the door as the continued to watch.

She went back to the other crowed, which then all got back into their cars.

Sasuke and them all went into the coach bus and waited for the car to leave so they'd follow…as they watched what Sakura was doing out there, and then Naruto figured that she got locked out the black car John was driving. But they were doing it just to tease her like friends would do…

Sakura sighed and went onto the car and went onto the windshield and up to the roof, where their sun roof was, she got her slim body in…The car didn't move yet, only 5 minutes later you see a pink haired girl pushed John out which was the driver and locked the door.

Sakura stuck her tongue out…

"Let me in! Haruno don't make me climb up the sun roof!" John said, and Sakura made a fake scared face

"oh yeah?" Sakura said and closed the sun roof…She winked at him and smiled then pulled her sunglasses down to eye level and gripped on the wheels, with her hood earrings making her look super hot.

"Sakura!!" With that Sakura pushed the gas petal and drove off quickly following the other BMW and the Mercedes mini van.

John quickly ran into the coach bus and begged Naruto to stay which Naruto just agreed on.

Annie had changed as she leaned on Sasuke's shoulders,

"Is Sakura always like this?" Ino asked Naruto

Naruto smirked,

"Yeah, you've got to admit she's been a happier person then before" he said and looked directly at Sasuke who just gave him a stare.

The car Sakura was driving and the other BMW stopped mid way in the middle of the dead highway…

Naruto looked out the window in front, and wondered,

"Why did she stop?" Naruto asked John, who was just smacking his head on the wall.

"My car! Oh my god I am so dead!" John said looking at the two cars.

"Why'd they stop?" Ino asked John, who just looked at her.

"Oh god, they're going to race" John said

"What?!" Tenten and Hinata asked at the same time, Sakura race? Are you kidding me? Her?!

"Actually I bet on her winning" John said smiling…

"What the hell are you saying John? Her racing?" Naruto asked confused

"uh, yeah! Why do you think she's always leaving the house late? Where the hell does she get so much money from" John asked, getting Naruto to think,

**Flash back**

"**Bye Naruto, ill be back at like 3 am" Sakura said**

"**That late?" Naruto asked**

"**yeah, it's a party…"**

Another flashback

"**Happy birthday Naruto!" Sakura said handing him a new laptop, about 4 thousand dollars**

Another flashback

"**Sakura' do you know where that shirt went that cost like 1000 went?" Naruto asked Sakura, as she just shrugged**

End flashback

Naruto smacked his head, "Damn I knew something like this would happen!"

"She's a girl why would she race?!" Annie asked

"What are you talking about? Girls driving a hot race car look hot!" John said looking at the two cars which was still staying still.

Soon the coach drove past by both of the car on either side… Naruto ran to the back of the coach bus where Annie and Sasuke was, well Ino and Tenten also followed Naruto. They watched as both took the roof down, which got both cars to turn into convertibles.

One with a guy with brown hair on the driver's seat and the other was Sakura…Both smirked at each other…Soon the two cars blasted…Passing the coach bus and the mini van, Sakura's car blasting music… The song **Shut up and drive by Rhianna. **

Sasuke watched intensely to see how different Sakura was, racing? She'd never do that before, now she was smirking and driving as fast as she could…She was already beating the other car, both cars switching alnes back and forth.

"Driver drive fast and try to catch up to them!" Naruto said, and so the driver did, Sakura kept on driving as the passengers laughed and cheered, making Sakura laugh, she was also laughing at Nick her best friend also the person she was racing for fun with.

Of course the coach bus couldn't catch up…but they did get two see the two cars racing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A half an hour later…

They've reached the beach…Nice sunny and breezy, Sakura stepped out of the car laughing and joking with her friend nick and the rest of them in the car…

Soon Naruto's coach bus arrived, just as it arrived John came out following Naruto, and the rest also came out, but Naruto and John came out quicker.

Sakura's eyes widened and gave an innocent smirk…

"hi guys I missed you!" Sakura said, obviously faking it…Naruto didn't fall for it, so didn't john…

"Well um I got to go…" Sakura said walking away

John took of his t-shirt showing his six packs and looked at her smirking…

"No you don't" John said, with that Sakura ran for her life but John quickly grabbed her and pulled her into the water, from the bridge, taking him and her into the water…she screams he laughs…And Naruto laughs…Sasuke was looking at her intensely.

"Let's go" He said to Annie

"Sasuke I need to talk to you for a second" Naruto said, standing on the side…

He walked up to him and they both just stared…

"Don't regret going with Annie" Naruto said getting Sasuke to stare at Naruto

"What are you talking about" Sasuke asked

"Since you have seen her this way I've seen your upset look, just remember it's your fault for letting her go, and picking someone else…I prefer you to just leave her alone already" Naruto said straight up.

"You had to take her away from me…" Sasuke said coldly

"They didn't find her body, so why would you give up that easily?" Naruto asked

Sasuke stayed quiet…

"Sasuke look at her now, don't make her back to the way she was… Just leave it the way it is…" Naruto said

"You know I can't move on…" Sasuke said

"Pick one, and only one…Sakura or Annie…it's up to you" Naruto said

"You know I can't" Sasuke answered

"Then my answer from you I assume is Annie…I suppose you do not need to regret it, both of your life is better now" Naruto said coldly.

"Naruto…what happened to you?" Sasuke asked referring to Naruto's old self that Sasuke liked better.

"People change…for the better" Naruto said and walked off.

"Hey Naruto let's watch 1408!" Sasuke heard Sakura's voice in the background…

"We're at the damn beach!" Naruto said

"So?! Who cares we're here for a whole week! Let's just go!" Sakura whined

"Fine!" Naruto said, and Sakura jumped around all wet…

"Hinata come too! Ino and Tenten come and bring your boyfriends!" Sakura said cheerfully as they blushed Sakura just laughed and pushed them in the mini van that was PACKED! But fun! She smiled weakly at Sasuke and Annie and walked up to them…

"Um, do you guys want to come?" Sakura asked smiling…

Sasuke looked at her, and remember the first time they watched a horror movie together

**Flashback**

**Sasuke and Sakura were sitting in the theatres, she was so horrified, she was hiding on Sasuke's chest as her hugged her and comforted her.**

"**Sasuke why would you make me watch a horror movie?" Sakura asked him softly**

"**because I like it when you need me there to protect you" Sasuke said**

**Sakura blushed**

"**This is my last time watching a horror movie with you!" Sakura pouted at him as he smirked**

**End flash back**

She hated Horror movies, now she loves horror movies; she said it was her last time watching with him, now she's inviting him…

"Sure why not?" Annie said

Sakura smiled, "okay, well um you see the mini van is like packed with 12 people and more, so I'll just hand you the black BMW to drive" Sakura said throwing him the key.

"Oh my god ,it's so packed!" Ino said in the car which as hot and packed…They decided to use the mini van, how stupid was that, but it was fun, according to Sakura, because she's weird…

"Sasuke I love it when we watch horror movies because you cuddle with me" Annie said, it was the opposite of what Sakura said…

Life is Beautiful will be updated later on today also, so read it today and review it too! SO when you're done this story, read that story…so you don't need to wait at all

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! XOXOXOX R&R!

**author's note: R&R PLEASE THANKS!**


	8. FInally

**Shattered**

**Author's note: ****Here is the next chapter please read and review **

**Last time:**

Sakura smiled, "okay, well um you see the mini van is like packed with 12 people and more, so I'll just hand you the black BMW to drive" Sakura said throwing him the key.

"Oh my god ,it's so packed!" Ino said in the car which as hot and packed…They decided to use the mini van, how stupid was that, but it was fun, according to Sakura, because she's weird…

"Sasuke I love it when we watch horror movies because you cuddle with me" Annie said, it was the opposite of what Sakura said…

**Messed up day**

"Holy shit that was so stuffy!" Tiffany yelped as she stepped out, literally everyone was looking at the mini van which seemed to have no ending of people coming out, like those magic shows where the scarf continues to come out of the man's mouth.

"Wow, that was some hot sticky moment" Mike exclaimed

"Shut up Mike!" Rachael pushing him

"Alright stop fighting lets just go watch the movie man! I'm so excited!" Sakura exclaimed

Soon the black BMW arrived; Annie stepped out along with Sasuke.

"MY god, the lack of oxygen in there!" Ino whined

"Hey guys, should we go in the theatres now?" Moses asked

"Durh, you're such a dumbass! God I'm going to kick your ass!" Sakura said with that he laughed and put and arm around Sakura, both of them singing the barney song. They're really close friends.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After waiting for the long line and having girls ask for Sasuke autograph they finally got the chance to finally get the tickets.

"Okay I'm sitting with Moses and Nick" Sakura said as they just agreed, everyone else was just sitting waiting for the movie to start, it started at like 7:00 pm and it was 6:50 so they had to wait for ten minutes.

Sasuke sitting behind Sakura, holding Annie in his arms, while Naruto and Hinata wanted alone time, so they sat far from the group, Ino and Shikamaru did the same, along with Tenten and Neji…So the couples were on their alone time else where, where as Sakura's college friends were all sitting together, well some of them were couples so they sat else where also.

"You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals so lets do it like they do on the discovery channel" Sakura and Moses sang, it was like their signature song.

The song from the blood hound gang, song called the bad touch…

Sakura linked her arm to Nick and Moses as she swung side to side, as they just sat there; they loved her as a best friend.

"Guy's shut up!" Diana said, getting Nick and Moses to giggle…

"When the movie starts I'm going to crawl up behind you and scare the shit out of you Sakura" Dave said, making Sakura give a whiny face.

"Yo, guys lets go to Turtle Jacks after this" John stated, and Sakura agreed

"It'll be my treat" John said, getting everyone excited

"So we don't need to bring any money?" Sakura asked

"Yeah" John answered

"Alrighty" Sakura said, as they all passed on the message, little did she know that Sasuke was just looking at her back and her laughing and giggling.

Soon the movie started

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh my God that shit was scary man" Sakura said linking her arms with Nick and Moses, they were two hot guys, well all her friends were hot…

"It's not that bad" John said walking up to them

"Yeah for you! Nick was like holding me down and like Moses was like making me look at the movie! God that sucks!" Sakura whined as the laughed

"Shut up! I am so not sleeping in a hotel!" Sakura whined

"Loser, we have to! You're so gay!" Nick said

"Pft! What ever I don't give two shits! Well I guess we're going to Turtle Jacks now right?" Diana asked

"Yea! John is paying so we don't need to bring the money" Sakura exclaimed all happily.

"Naruto! Are you coming with us?" Michelle asked

"Where?"

"Turtle Jacks it's on John" Michelle said

"Sure why not?"

"Okay, you can ask your friends too!"

"Alright" Naruto said and went over to Sasuke and them.

"Yo, you guys want to go to Turtle Jacks?" Naruto asked Neji and them

"Sure why not…but I think Sasuke will drive all of us this time, in there is like so stuffed isn't it?" Annie asked almost trying to steal everyone away from Sakura?

"Yeah I guess" Ino said

Soon Sakura came running to their group,

"So I guess I'll meet you there then?" Sakura asked them, as they nodded, with that Sakura smiled and left and went to Jesse, where Sasuke looked at her from every step she took.

"Jesse!" She said running over to him

"I want to go on the motorcycle with you" Sakura said, which he agreed to.

"At least wear this helmet" He suggested

"Fine!" With that she wore on the helmet

"Meet you there!" Sakura yelled and got on, as they drove off.

Sasuke looked intently at them, as the drove off…

"Sasuke kun?" Annie looked at Sasuke who was staring at the motorcycle

"Yeah, come on let's go" Sasuke said, getting in the car, so Annie couldn't ask any question.

Already Ino and them were all in there, Annie in the front with Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you seem a bit different…" Annie said looking down

The group at the back of the car, tried to stay quiet, already you can feel the tension in the car.

"Do you have any connections with her or something?" Annie asked

"Don't worry about it Annie, as long as you know I love you" Sasuke said grabbing her hand.

Annie gave a look, a worried look,

"She's just so beautiful, I don't want you to leave me" Annie said looking at him

"Annie I told you not to worry about it" Sasuke said

"You said you would tell me everything but it's obvious you're hiding something" Annie said, Ino and Tenten were quiet they didn't say anything but just acted as if they weren't there.

"We used to go out" Sasuke said plainly, you can literally see Annie's face just flushing with every emotion that there was.

"Oh… well were you guys in love?" Annie asked

"I was in love with her but it's over now" Sasuke answered

"Well did you break up with her or something? That's why she hates you?" Annie asked, with that question he gripped the wheels and said nothing.

"She probably hates me… What if she tries stealing you away from me? I can already see her plans" Annie said

"Sakura is not like that" Naruto said in an angry tone, Annie just stayed quiet.

"Look it's not Annie's fault, any girl would've had the same thinking if they went out with me" Sasuke said defending Annie.

"So you're telling me that you don't give two shits about Sakura?" Naruto asked

"It's not like that" Sasuke said

"SO you care for her?" Annie asked

"We did have a past together" Sasuke said

"Then do you care about me?" Annie asked

"Of course I do" the conversation between the two made Naruto want to go mad.

"But she's so beautiful, much better looking then me" Annie said looking down all innocently.

"No one is as beautiful as you, Annie, I would never leave you for anyone, I'll protect you no matter what" Sasuke said

"If you love me can you do me a favor?" Annie asked

"sure why not, anything for you sweet heart."

"Can you just never see her ever again?" Annie asked

"I've had enough with your gay act! Do you know what Sakura's been through? I don't give two shits if Sasuke doesn't talk to Sakura, but if you ever accuse Sakura of being a person who steals a man away, she'd never do that!" Naruto burst out…

"Look, don't you ever talk to Annie that way! She did nothing to you why are you being such a jerk to her?" Sasuke yelled back

"What? So you let her accuse of Sakura of being that way?" Naruto asked

"Every girl is like that including Sakura…" Sasuke said

"Stop the fucking car" Naruto said…the car stopped as he opened the door

"here is a little tip for you, don't be so fucking conceited, because for sure Sakura would never like the likes of you…you just made her love you back then" Naruto said, with that he slammed the door and took a cab. Ino and the rest of them stayed quiet.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ino! Tenten! Hinata!" Sakura said waving her hand getting their attention, since the line was long, and they were kind of looking for Sakura and them.

Following the girls was Annie and the guys,

"Hey guys! Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked looking for Naruto

"He went in a cab" Ino said, as they all looked at each other

"Cab? Why a cab?" Sakura asked

"The car was crowded so he wanted to go by a cab" Hinata said

"Aw, poor guy" Sakura said and smiled

Sasuke was staring at Sakura, she could feel it, so she returned the look it was a tense situation…almost like time stopped.

"Um Sakura, this is really cool that I get to meet Sasuke's old love…so you moved on right?" Annie asked, which gave a confusion look on our Sakura.

"Excuse me? Old love? Um this is weird but I only knew Sasuke like this year…" Sakura said, everyone looked at each other.

"I don't understand…Sasuke just said that-…" Annie was cut off

"Naruto! Loser come here!" Sakura said yelling at him…

With that Naruto came, and Sakura laughed,

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked

"Annie here thinks I'm Sasuke's old girl friend or something" Sakura said while giggling.

Naruto said nothing but stared at Sasuke…the situation kind of got interrupted with Michelle coming in.

"Sakura, let's go get some Fraps to drink, I'm craving for Starbucks…"

"Fine! Do you guys want to come?" Sakura asked and they nodded and followed her, when I say they I mean Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Annie and Sasuke because Annie dragged Sasuke with her.

Sakura was walking in front of them with Michelle, linking arms and walking, as they were walking, Sakura untied her hair and gave it some volume as Michelle did the same.

Ino looked at them weirdly, "what are they doing?" she asked

"I know what ARE they doing? Is like her crush there or something?" Tenten asked

Soon they all reached to the line, Sakura and Michelle ordered first,

"Hi can I get a tall double chocolate chip frap, but instead of two scoops I want five, and can I also get a tall light caramel frap please?" Sakura said giving him a flirty look.

"s-sure…" the guy said and did the drinks quickly, and past it to them… Sakura licked the excess whip cream on the cap and looked at him seductively…

"SO how much will it be?" Sakura asked tilting her head, and she can notice he was just looking at her chest

"it'll…it'll be o-on m-me" The guy said, and Sakura winked

"Thanks sweetie" She said and blew him a kiss, with that he blushed like a red apple.

Both Michelle and Sakura walked away with a giggle, where Ino and the rest just gave a shocking look…

For some reason Sasuke just smirked at how much she changed…

**Flash back**

"**Sasuke kun! What are you doing?!" Sakura asked in frustration**

"**What is it honey?" **

"**Um, hello?! You just took something for free!" Sakura yelled**

"**Yeah but they said it was for free for me" Sasuke answered**

"**That's not nice, so can you please pay them?" Sakura asked smiling**

"**Fine" Sasuke said with a heavy sigh, for some reason **

**With that he gave it back, and walked out of the store with Sakura leaning on him.**

"**I love you Sasuke..." Sakura said softly**

"**I love you more"**

"**I love you times infinity plus 1" Sakura said**

"**I love you more than anyone can love in this world"**

**End flash back**

Those memories, he looked at Annie…why didn't it feel the same

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We break, break, we break break, we break, break" Sakura sang as they went into their hotel room.

She was sharing rooms with Michelle, Nick and Moses, but she was going over to Naruto's hotel room for a bit, where he shared rooms with Neji and Tenten with Hinata.

"Naruto! Want to come over and play poker?" Sakura asked, but Naruto didn't want to go, so she asked Neji and Tenten and they agreed since they thought they should know more about her new friends.

"I should go ask Ino and them too!" Sakura said and ran over to their hotel room…

"Ino! Shikamaru! Let's go play poker" Sakura said happily

"No It's okay, I think I need some alone time with Shikamaru" Ino said smiling at Shikamaru

"Okay then have fun! DO you know where Annie and Sasuke went?" Sakura asked

"They went downstairs to eat out alone" Ino said

"Okay then, I'll see you guys later, remember wear some protection!" Sakura screamed out making Ino blush

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"100 bucks!" Sakura said putting the amount of money in

"150 bucks" Nick said putting the money in, it was only to of them who were still in, the rest sat out for this round

"Oh yeah? 300 bucks!" Sakura said, having everyone stare intensely

"Fine!" Nick yelled and put his cards down; Sakura smirked as she finally won.

"Hah! You lost 150 bucks!" She yelped and danced around.

"What ever! I'm going over to Rachael's room!" Nick said…Soon Michelle and John left too, not because they were mad but they just wanted to visit Diana and well Rachael.

"SO are you guys planning to do anything?" Sakura said turning her head to Neji and Tenten

"Well nothing really" Tenten said smiling

"Why not, go get some Neji, what the hell are you waiting for?! By the way you guys are a really cute couple" Sakura said winking, as she blushes.

"So Sakura where were you born?" Tenten asked, testing her memory

"Well I was born in Japan and well I moved here when I was one so I really don't know anything about Japan, but my wish is to go back there and see it and learn more about it" Sakura said.

Wrong. Was all Tenten and Neji could think of, her past was totally different.

"Did you have a love life or anything?" Neji asked

"Well I didn't really have anyone to love, I think I never liked anyone, so no I never had a real boyfriend, just back and forth dates that's it" Sakura explained, they thought again.

Wrong. Sakura was wrong; she was deeply in love…

Soon Naruto stepped in,

"Come on guys we're going to the Bar are you coming" Naruto asked

"Sure why not? Who's coming" Sakura asked

"Just the originals" Which meant Ino and them

"Oh, okay I'll go I guess" Sakura said

"Listen Sakura, we don't want you to feel uncomfortable, you don't have to go with us if you don't want to" Tenten said looking at Sakura

"No worries, besides I want to know more about you guys, you guys seem pretty cool, more mature then my friends but it's okay" Sakura said smiling, it got Naruto to smile, that she had finally accepted her old friends…

Soon they all went to the bar…

"Can I get a non virgin Martini" Sakura said as the lady nodded, but her eyes were focusing on Sasuke who's arm was around Annie.

"So tell me more about you guys I would love to know more about you guys" Sakura said looking at all of them

"Well we'll just introduce our self fully for you to learn more about us…" Shikamaru said.

"I'll go first, I'm Ino and I was born in Japan… me and Shikamaru are getting married soon and I'm going to be a doctor…I used to go to Konoha High school, which is where I met Shikamaru and that's all I have to say, oh I love sports" Ino added in

"Cool" Sakura said and looked at Shikamaru

"Well you know my name, Shikamaru, I'm lazy…very lazy and I'm becoming a math teacher soon, I love my fiancé Ino and I like staring at clouds" Shikamaru said, Sakura smiled and nodded her head and looked over to Tenten

"I'm Tenten I love weapons, I like fighting, I'm a tough one and I'm half Chinese…Neji over here is my high school sweetheart, and it's the same School, I'm planning to be a Gym teacher." Tenten said smiling; Sakura returned the smile and looked over to Neji

"I'm Neji, Hinata's my cousin and I'm being a lawyer, I'm in love with Tenten and I went to the same school with Tenten also…like she said, we're high school sweethearts."

Sakura then looked over to Hinata

"Well I'm Hinata, I used to be very shy and timid, still am but I don't stutter anymore…I went to the same school with them also, and me and Naruto were an item, he was sweet and always brightened up my day…I'm going to be a future accountant" Hinata said

"Cool!" Sakura said then looked at Annie

"Well I'm Annie, Sasuke Kun's Fiancée… I met him when I was drowning and he saved me, that was when it hit me that I loved him, and I must be one of the luckiest girl to have him, he is such a sweet guy…and I came here because after this week I'm going to University of California" Sakura's eyes widened

"No way! That's the university I go to! Amazing!" Sakura said smiling…She then looked over to Sasuke…

"I'm Sasuke" It was hard for him to introduce himself all over again…it hurt that she didn't know him, but he kept on denying it.

"Is that all?" Sakura asked

"I own the Uchiha Company and I was born in Japan" He continued

"Oh…cool" Sakura said smiling, she felt as if he didn't want to open up to her.

"Well I'll start introducing myself right now…I'm Haruno Sakura and-." Sakura didn't get to finish because something caught her attention.

"No way…" Sakura said as she looked straight ahead as fans crowded the person.

They all turned their head to where Sakura was looking at.

"Oh no…" was all Naruto could say.

"Sai, the best singer in the world, I need his autograph" Sakura said and smiled as she ran there.

"Wait Sakura!" Naruto said, but she had already left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sai was signing autographs for people as they lined up, he didn't bother to look up at who's he signing for.

"Hi!" the person would say and give him a sheet of paper, he ask for their name and then sign it.

He seemed to be more out of everything now.

"Hey" He said as he looked down and grabbed a piece of paper to sign.

"Hi!" A girl's voice was heard.

"Your name?" He'd asked plainly

"Before I give you my name I just want you to know I'm your biggest fan and I would want a picture with you please?!" The girl asked, he didn't move his eyes on the sheet of paper.

"I only sign autographs sorry"

"oh.." Her voice seemed really depressed

"Can I have your name now? You're keeping the line up" He said coldly

"Okay…it's Sakura Haruno" his pen froze, he couldn't move…he was afraid to look up…

HE slowly looked up, pink. Pink hair, green eyes…it can't be her can it?

She smiled…

"Sakura…" He said slowly, he could feel the time stopping…

"Yeah that's my name!" Sakura said and smiled happily…soon Naruto caught up to Sakura.

"Sakura!" Naruto said, but his eyes met Sai's, he froze also.

"Sai…" Naruto said

"Naruto…" Sai said looking at him…how could Naruto hide something this big?

"You guys know each other? Naruto why didn't you tell me?!" Sakura asked

Sai looked at Sakura, why doesn't she know him, what was going on…

"Tell me you're joking…" Sai said, as Sakura turned her head around.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked

"How can you be my fan when we were best friends, that ironically fought everyday" he said all serious.

"What?" Sakura asked confused

"Naruto, what's going on?" Sai asked, his face was pissed.

"Come on Sakura, let's go" Naruto said and pulled her.

"Wait Naruto!" Sakura said but it was too late, she was being dragged outside and to the hotel room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What the hell was that for?!" Sakura asked angrily.

"it's nothing…" Naruto said as he looked down

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"…"

"Naruto answer me! Why is it that everyone knows who I am? Naruto who am I ?!"

"…"

"Who was I ?" Sakura asked and looked at him, as he avoided her eyes.

"I told you your past already…" Naruto lied

"Would you care if I told you I was working for Sasuke then?" Sakura asked

"What?" Naruto's head immediately looked up at Sakura.

"I'm working for Sasuke…it's an assignment" Sakura said firmly

"You have to quit"

"Why? Naruto, why…are you hiding something?" Sakura asked

"You don't understand! How could you do this to me? I trusted you? I hid it away from you and that's what you do?!?!" Naruto asked as he stood up.

"What?...you…Naruto…what are you hiding from me?" Sakura asked, she could feel her eyes flood with tears.

"Listen Sakura it's nothing…" He said…but only to be pushed away…Sakura ran out of the room.

"Sakura!" He stood there and let her ran as he sank to the ground.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sasuke kun! Let's do something fun tonight" Annie said seductively as they walked into the hotel, as Sasuke smirks.

His smirks disappears when he see's a pink hairs girl rush by him. She was crying…

He turned his head quickly to her as she runs…

Sakura was running to wherever she felt like, funny thing she ran across the streets…

Her tracks stopped as a car runs in front of her, the lights shined on her…

"Sakura!" Sasuke's voice was heard…

She began to see images

**Flashback**

"_I told you already never touch my Sasuke kun! You hear me?! This is what you get!" a girl said, as Sakura was in a dark room in a club…_

_**Another flashback**_

"_No I can't go get anymore needles…please Naruto you stupid! Don't it hurts!" Sakura cried and whined to Naruto_

"_Sorry, you have to get the shots Sakura!"_

_**Another flashback**_

"_Listen don't scream! If you don't I'll sleep with you" The first time she met him…in the mall…_

_**Another flashback**_

"_I've never met anyone like you before" Sasuke said to her as he looked into her eyes _

"_I must be luckiest girl ever" Sakura said smiling_

"_And I must be the luckiest thing ever" Sasuke said as he hugged her_

_**Another flashback**_

"_I love you Sasuke kun"_

"_I love you more"_

_**Another flashback**_

"_I swear on my life I'll never love anyone except for you" Sasuke said smiling at Sakura._

"_Me too…" Sakura said smiling_

_**Another flashback**_

"_We'll have a wedding in the states and then have two kids, a boy and a girl…Girl will be names Aya and the boy would be named Joisuke" Sakura said as she laid on the grass with Sasuke looking up at the stars. _

"_Perfect…" he said_

_**Another flashback**_

"_Sai!! Let's go shopping! I need buy some food!" Sakura said_

"_Talk normally first you aren't Tarzan!" Sai said_

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"_

_**Another flashback**_

"_Uo, Michelle! You guys are the best!"_

_**Another flashback**_

"_Haruno, I already set up the plan? Your lover, not my Sasuke kun will think I'm pregnant with his kid, so I'm just making it easier for you…"_

_She pushed her in front of the car_

_**Last flash back**_

"_Always remember to be careful around the player though, he's quite popular around here" Ino said winking at her._

_Hinata and Tenten was with her also, it was the first time she went to their school._

_**End flashback**_

"Miss! Are you okay?!" the man said Sakura snapped back into reality.

The car didn't hit her…it was just right in front of her…the driver was asking if she was alright.

"Sakura!" Sasuke ran over to her, she looked at him, tears full on her face.

She looks at everything again, she's confused…her old self was so different…Sasuke, her tears flooded her eye vision again.

It was too late to love him, she looked over at Annie who looked at Sasuke and her…the tear drops from her face.

She realized she should leave them alone…people move on…

"Sakura…are you alright?" Sasuke asked…she looked at him and cried…she hated herself for being in this situation.

She pushed Sauske away from her and looked at the driver.

"Why didn't you just continue to drive?! Why did you stop?" She asked him while crying.

"Miss I'm sorry I don't understand" he said

"Why didn't you just kill me?! I hate this life!" Sakura screamed

"Sakura calm down" Sasuke said and touched her shoulders.

"Don't touch me…don't ever talk to me…I don't know you…" Sakura said crying…with that she ran to the hotel again.

Sasuke looked at her confused, he felt as if someone stabbed him in his heart, he looked over Annie who had a sad expression…what was happening? Why was everything a mess.

Well if you can't wait please read my story, Life is beautiful on my profile and review!

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed! R&R please!**


	9. VOTE!

VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

Hey guys, i was wondering should i just redo this story? i promise i'll make it better! i swear, but i'll just need some time! should i redo it, with better grammer and reading, or keep it? and just update? please vote...


End file.
